


Dix ans nous séparent

by Emy64



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Pining Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, mechanic Bucky, pining Bucky
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy64/pseuds/Emy64
Summary: Steve avait un meilleur ami dans son enfance : Bucky. La vie les avait séparés aux portes de l'adolescence, et elle les remettait sur le même chemin dix ans plus tard. Sans surprise, Steve retrouve son béguin où il l'avait laissé, ce qui était compliqué quand Bucky attirait toutes les convoitises et s'astreignait à enchaîner les aventures sans lendemain. Un autre problème : Bucky semblait à la fois décidé à s'implanter dans la vie de Steve et déterminé à le faire tomber dans son lit...





	1. Chapter 1

**Pov Steve**

 

_ Et celle-là !hurla de rire Sam.

            J’essuyais mes yeux, tout aussi hilare que lui. Il fallait dire qu’on revenait de Disneyland, et on venait tout juste de faire développer nos photos. Je caressais le papier glacé en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, mais c’était compliqué. Sur le cliché Riley avait les yeux écarquillés, comme terrifié par le Mickey qui passait à côté de lui. Plus que jamais, j’étais fier de ma décision de ne pas ouvrir de page facebook personnelle. Sans ça, nous ne serions pas là, tous ensemble à rire en regardant nos photos qui venaient d’être développées. Avec facebook, les photos seraient juste sur nos pages, et on les oublierait vite.

Mais comme ça nos photos allaient être conservées dans des albums, certaines seraient agrandies, et d’autres encadrées. J’envisageais même d’en récupérer une pour en faire une peinture. Il s’agissait d’un cliché particulièrement mignon de Riley et Sam. Les deux avaient leurs oreilles de Mickey sur la tête, et Riley était penché sur Sam pour lui mordre l’oreille, sans raison réelle. Clint avait réussi à capturer la seconde de surprise de Sam, qui était en train de siroter son soda. La photo était adorable… mais on voyait un doigt de Clint et en arrière-plan un type grossier se grattait les parties… Je me voyais bien en faire une peinture digitale pour Noël. Je remplacerais le jour par la nuit, pour pouvoir ajouter un feu d’artifice avec des couleurs vibrantes, je ferais disparaitre le doigt de Clint au profit d’un lampadaire, et j’échangerais le type contre une fillette ou autre… En faisant imprimer la toile assez tôt, je pouvais même la retravailler à la main, en ajoutant des peintures fluorescentes pour que leurs silhouettes restent visibles dans le noir, comme illuminées par les feux d’artifice… J’eus un soupir en les voyant batailler tous les deux. Ils formaient un couple si mignon…

_ On a perdu Steve ! La Terre appelle Steve ! La Terre appelle Steve !

            Je grimaçais devant les cris de Clint qui s’agitait en face de moi. Il me tira la langue et me ramena aux photos pendant que je glissais subtilement la photo qui m’intéressait dans mon carnet de dessin. Plusieurs clichés défilèrent, et autant de bons souvenirs. J’avais mal aux côtes à force de rire, et certains clients du café avaient l’air tout bonnement exaspérés. Une photo en particulier nous arrêta un moment. C’était une photo de groupe, et elle était assez réussie. Clint était déguisé en Robin des Bois, moi en Chapelier Fou, Sam en Aladin, et Riley en prince Eric. C’était une bonne photo, Sam ne demanda même pas avant de noter sur sa feuille qu’il nous en fallait trois copies, en taille A3.

            La suite des photos nous représentait, dans la majorité des cas, en train de faire une bêtise ou une autre. Il y en avait une de Clint la seconde avant qu’il me réveille brusquement dans mon lit, et donc de moi une minute après, lui jetant mon coussin dessus, la tête toute ébouriffée. Evidemment l’hilarité générale revint. Et la suite n’était pas mieux. Sam tombé dans la fontaine, Riley déguisé en princesse Elsa, Clint qui courait pour échapper à la sécurité après une mauvaise blague à leurs dépens…

_ Je vois que ça rigole bien ici, sourit Peggy.

            Je rougissais aussitôt, honteux de ne pas l’avoir vue arriver au milieu de tout ce raffut. Profitant d’être le plus à droite de la ligne serrée que nous avions formée pour regarder les clichés, je me détournais un moment des autres pour embrasser sa joue. Peut-être un peu trop longtemps pour que ce soit strictement amical… Mais entre moi et Peggy c’était particulier. Elle savait qu’elle m’attirait, et que j’avais beaucoup d’affection pour elle, et elle m’avait déjà dit que j’étais son homme idéal, moralement parlant… Mais nous étions amis. Cela dit nous avions un pacte : si à quarante ans aucun de nous n’était marié, nous nous caserions ensemble pour finir nos vies.

_ On regarde les photos. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as manqué…

            Peggy se détourna rapidement de moi, cherchant quelqu’un du regard sur la terrasse du café où nous nous étions installés. Ses yeux se mirent à briller joyeusement quand elle trouva cette personne, et elle lui fit signe de la main pour qu’elle se rapproche. J’étais curieux, la suivant du regard alors qu’elle se levait pour retrouver sa connaissance, mais Clint eut vite fait de passer son bras sur mes épaules pour me ramener contre lui, et à ce que nous faisions avant l’arrivée de la seule fille du clan. Il avait beau se taire, je savais qu’il lui en voulait un peu d’avoir refusé de nous accompagner quand j’avais offert une semaine à Disney pour tout le monde. Cela dit je ne m’en mêlais pas. Il parvint rapidement à me distraire en me mettant dans les mains un cliché de nous deux, habillés en Alice au Pays des Merveilles. J’éclatais de rire une nouvelle fois, et ce fut très vite contagieux, si bien que Peggy dut se racler la gorge pour nous signaler son retour. Et malgré ça il nous fallut bien deux minutes pour nous reprendre, essuyer nos larmes et essayer de calmer nos respirations laborieuses.

_ J’ai quelqu’un à vous présenter.

            Je grimaçais en entendant son accent anglais prononcé. Quand il ressortait autant et qu’elle mettait une politesse aussi froide dans ses mots, c’était qu’elle était contrariée. Et actuellement nous étions la source de sa contrariété. Elle voulait certainement faire bonne impression à son ami en nous présentant, et nous l’embarrassions en faisant preuve de si peu de distinction…

            Une fois les rires étouffés sous le regard polaire de Peggy, tous les yeux convergèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, et nous fîmes l’effort de nous lever pour des présentations plus correctes. Nous n’étions pas de complets rustres non plus…

J’eus le souffle coupé quand, mes capacités cérébrales remobilisées, j’en vins à l’examen du nouveau venu. L’ami de Peggy était à tomber, vraiment. Elégant dans une chemise noire cintrée qui le mettait en valeur, lui et son abdomen sculpté par un artiste, mais avec ce qu’il fallait de rugueux pour affirmer une virilité naturelle. Sa confiance en lui s’affichait dans son demi-sourire qui, avec ses yeux bleu océan dans lesquels on se serait noyé, trahissait un petit quelque chose de voyou. Je ne pouvais même pas reprocher à Peggy de craquer sur ce gars, ce serait pure hypocrisie… Mon cœur battait à toute allure. Je ne pouvais pas me détacher de ces yeux azur, et le pire c’était que l’homme me fixait en retour. Il devait me trouver bizarre, genre psychopathe… Alors je fis de mon mieux pour essayer d’agir un peu plus normalement, souriant à Peggy.

            Peggy tapota ses boucles pour les remonter avec coquetterie avant de procéder aux présentations.

_ James, voici Riley, Sam, Clint et Steve. Les garçons, je vous présente James.

            J’eus un pincement au cœur en entendant ce prénom… Comme à chaque fois que je l’entendais à vrai dire, pour quiconque, même dans la rue… Et ça ne m’aidait pas de trouver quelque chose de familier chez cet inconnu, comme si je devais le connaître d’ailleurs…

            Sourcils froncés, je me concentrais pour chercher où j’avais bien pu le croiser quand son visage s’illumina.

_ Steve ? Steve Rogers ?

            Sa voix réveilla quelque chose en moi. Oui, je le connaissais. Pas tout à fait avec cette voix, mais…

_ Buck ?réalisais-je.

            Le visage de mon ami d’enfance se fendit en un large sourire. Ses yeux pétillaient, j’avais l’impression de lui avoir annoncé une super nouvelle. J’étais encore sous le choc. Jamais je n’avais envisagé la possibilité de recroiser mon ami d’enfance…

_ Stevie ! Oh bon sang ! Stevie, c’est toi !

            Tous les clients du café devaient nous dévisager à présent, mais je m’en moquais. Buck m’attira dans une étreinte à m’en péter les côtes, mais je m’en moquais aussi. Ça faisait tellement de bien de le revoir, comme une bouffée d’air frais après une décennie d’asphyxie.

            Cependant je rompis cette étreinte après quelques minutes. J’avais besoin de le regarder, besoin de m’assurer que c’était bien lui, et il était tout aussi incrédule. Le contact persista sous la forme de la poigne acérée de Buck sur mon bras, et de mes doigts qui pressaient sa main libre avec un soupçon de désespoir. Ainsi je pouvais constater que c’était bien lui, regarder son visage déjà admirablement fait du temps de notre adolescence et qui n’avait fait que se bonifier. C’était bien lui, avec sa mâchoire ciselée et sa fossette au menton, mais sans son gras de bébé dans les joues.

_ Buck, si je m’attendais…, expirais-je absolument subjugué.

_ Buck ?répéta Peggy étonnée.

            Son intervention nous ramena sur terre. Bucky desserra sa main pour finalement lâcher mon bras, mais entrelaça ses doigts aux miens en contrepartie. Nous faisions face à tous mes amis, et ils avaient des questions. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant Clint et Sam baisser leurs téléphones.

_ Je pensais que ça allait dégénérer en bagarre, alors j’ai pris la vidéo pour pouvoir analyser ultérieurement l’élément déclencheur, se justifia Clint.

_ Pareil mais en photo, se greffa Sam.

            Je leur lançais un regard noir. Ça ne tenait pas la route, mais je réglerais ça plus tard.

_ Ça sort d’où ce « Buck » ?pressa Peggy.

_ C’était mon surnom, sourit mon ami d’enfance en me pressant un instant les doigts. Ça faisait une paye que personne ne m’avait appelé comme ça.

            Certainement parce que c’était infantilisant, et pas du tout sexy, un surnom ridicule de gamins… Il n’avait très probablement pas envie qu’on l’appelle ainsi à présent… Et naturellement il avait fallu que je fasse la gaffe…

_ Pardon, tu préfères peut-être James…, m’excusais-je gêné.

_ Non ! Non, ça sonne toujours juste quand tu le dis. C’est juste qu’après le déménagement je n’avais plus envie de laisser quelqu’un d’autre m’appeler comme ça…

            Je me sentais vraiment nu sous le regard intense de Bucky. Je n’avais pas le souvenir qu’il ait toujours eu cette profondeur dans les yeux, mais peut-être que j’avais oublié. Il était vrai que la séparation avait été assez violente…

_ Et si vous nous disiez comment vous vous connaissez vous deux ?nous proposa Clint.

            L’intervention de mon ami fut l’occasion d’échapper à l’intensité du regard de Bucky, qui avait tendance à me faire oublier tout le monde autour. Suivant son invitation, nous reprenions tous place autour de la table, Bucky s’installant tout contre moi, ne délaissant ma main que pour passer un bras sur mes épaules.

_ Je ne me rappelle pas de notre première rencontre… mais je ne me rappelle pas non plus d’un temps où je ne le connaissais pas…, commença Bucky.

            Je tournais la tête pour le regarder, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Il était vrai que j’étais incapable de raconter de mémoire notre rencontre. Tout ce que je savais, je le tenais de paroles rapportées. Regardant à nouveau mes amis, je remarquais que Riley reposait son téléphone sur la table, après avoir visiblement pris une photo de nous. Il se contenta d’un « Pour l’Histoire » en guise de justification, avant de se concentrer sur ce que Bucky avait à dire.

_ Sa mère m’a raconté qu’on s’est rencontrés au jardin public, dans le parc pour enfants. J’avais entre deux ans et demi et trois ans, et des enfants jouaient dans le sable. Un garçon plus âgé, dans les cinq ans, est arrivé et a volé la voiture d’un tout petit. Evidemment cette charmante tête blonde…

            Je rougis sous le regard appuyé de Bucky. Les yeux de Riley pétillaient, et ça c’était très mauvais signe. Il allait finir par s’imaginer des choses et faire des allusions douteuses toutes les cinq minutes…

_ Qui était en face, a refusé de laisser passer ça. Il s’est levé et a dit tout ce qu’il pensait du garçon plus vieux, puis il a récupéré la voiture pour la rendre au gamin. Le garçon s’est vexé, et il a poussé assez fort Steve, qui s’est retrouvé à terre. A ce moment-là j’ai réagi et je suis allé m’interposer pour l’empêcher de toucher ce tout petit bout d’homme. J’ai frappé le garçon dans le tibia aussi fort que possible et il a détalé vers sa mère. Le temps que je relève Steve, toutes les mères s’étaient approchées pour savoir ce qu’il se passait. Et alors…

_ Et alors Bucky m’a très vite pris dans ses bras pour me protéger si jamais sa mère voulait me gronder, le coupais-je.

            Bucky avait un sourire bien trop intense pour la situation. C’était un bon souvenir, je voulais bien l’admettre. Je ne lui en fis pas la remarque, profitant du moment alors que Bucky me tirait bien contre lui avec le bras qu’il avait passé autour de mes épaules.

_ Et de là on a été surnommés les jumeaux, parce qu’on ne se quittait plus, finit fièrement Buck.

            Et tout naturellement, mon meilleur ami d’enfance posa un baiser sur ma tempe, comme il l’avait toujours fait. Le geste ne me choquait pas, et me renvoyait plutôt à une période très heureuse de ma vie. Cependant Riley me faisait des œillades suggestives. Heureusement, Sam eut le tact de détourner la conversation en interrogeant Peggy, dont la bouche pincée dénonçait la contrariété. Des questions neutres sur sa journée, mais qui nous firent oublier un moment.

_ Ça me fait tellement de bien de te revoir Stevie…, chuchota Buck en se penchant vers moi.

            Je collais mon front contre le sien, un geste que je n’avais plus fait depuis dix ans, mais qui m’était revenu comme une réponse de la mémoire musculaire. C’était comme si j’avais attendu dix ans pour prendre cette respiration, pour rouvrir ma cage thoracique et respirer à nouveau pleinement. Finalement Bucky se recula assez pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, puis posa un baiser sur mon front –geste plus rare de sa part, majoritairement réservé aux périodes de maladie- puis s’installa correctement, sans retirer son bras de mes épaules.

_ Vous êtes allés à Disneyland ?réalisa Bucky enthousiaste. J’veux voir ces photos !

            Et juste comme ça Bucky revenait dans ma vie après dix ans, comme s’il ne l’avait jamais quittée. Sam fut heureux de revenir au début des clichés pour lui faire profiter de toutes les explications liées aux photos. Bucky buvait les paroles de mes amis, et ne demanda une pause que le temps de prendre mon téléphone, qui trainait sur la table, pour y entrer son contact et faire sonner son téléphone pour récupérer le mien. Il était déjà tard quand le gérant nous informa qu’il devait fermer, et Bucky partit avec les numéros de tous ceux qui étaient autour de la table.


	2. Chapter 2

_De Bucky : Tu es occupé ?_

_A Bucky : Oui. Je râle en silence dans le café où Peggy m’a posé un lapin._

_De Bucky : Donne-moi l’adresse, j’arrive._

            J’arquais un sourcil, étonné, mais je n’hésitais pas bien longtemps avant de lui donner l’adresse. Après tout c’était très certainement logique. Si Bucky m’envoyait un message en milieu d’après-midi, c’était forcément qu’il était libre et même désoccupé. Il ne fallait pas y lire plus que ça. Nous nous étions retrouvés hier, après dix longues années, et c’était son premier message donc je ne connaissais pas encore son style de texto, mais je pouvais deviner que j’y lisais déjà beaucoup trop…

            Avec un soupir, j’attrapais un petit bout de papier dans mon carnet pour dessiner en attendant Bucky. Ma main se mit toute seule au travail, traçant rapidement un lapin confus alors qu’une dame apprêtée le déposait sur une table de café, _ce_ café… La dame prit naturellement les traits de Peggy, et même si je ne représentais pas le pauvre bougre, je savais à qui il ressemblait…

_ Hey toi !

            Je sursautais en lâchant mon crayon, croisant le regard de Bucky qui s’approchait avec un air de charmeur. Très vite je fus enfermé dans son étreinte d’ours, retenant ma respiration pour ne pas être tenté de sentir son parfum et ainsi me ridiculiser lamentablement. J’avais oublié que Bucky était aussi tactile, mais ça me revenait à présent. C’était un détail qui n’allait certainement pas arranger mes affaires…

_ Salut Buck, souris-je quand il consentit à me délivrer.

            Mon ami d’enfance retira rapidement sa veste pour s’installer en face de moi, affirmant ainsi qu’il n’était pas juste de passage. J’en profitais pour jeter un rapide coup d’œil à ma montre, histoire de me rassurer. Mon intuition était correcte… Je n’avais pas perdu la notion du temps en dessinant, il ne s’était écoulé que dix minutes entre mon message et son arrivée.

_ Comment tu as fait pour arriver aussi vite ?ne pus-je m’empêcher de lui demander.

_ Je bosse pas trop loin d’ici. Je suis arrivé en petites foulées.

            Je lui rendis le sourire qu’il m’adressait, ravi de voir que tout était toujours aussi simple avec lui. Une autre personne se serait peut-être offusquée, si tôt dans notre relation, que je fasse une réflexion sur son extrême rapidité, et y aurait vu un reproche, mais nous avions un statut particulier… Avec Buck tout était à la fois connu et à découvrir…

            Mon dessin oublié sur la table attira vite l’œil de Bucky qui le prit en main et s’amusa en voyant que j’avais illustré l’expression « poser un lapin ». Je détournais le regard, un peu gêné par la joie excessive que je lisais dans ses yeux. Ce n’était qu’un dessin après tout…

_ Toujours fou de dessin, constata Buck tout sourire. Tu travailles là-dedans ?

_ Oui, je touche un peu à tout. Quelques comics, des livres pour enfants, deux ou trois romans graphiques, et les peintures personnelles ou commandées, babillais-je pour dissiper mon embarras. J’ai fait une expo il y a deux mois dans une galerie.

_ Woaw, Stevie !

            Je rougissais allégrement. Sam et Riley me disaient toujours que je ne savais pas accepter un compliment, parce que je me sous-estimais toujours. Moi je n’avais pas l’impression de sortir particulièrement du lot.

_ Ça paye assez bien. Assez pour s’offrir un petit pavillon résidentiel…, admis-je.

_ Sympa, siffla Buck.

            Je lui souriais en retour mais je ne développais pas. Ce qui m’intéressait c’était apprendre ce que lui avait fait de ces dix dernières années, quel était le boulot dont il arrivait, où il en était de sa vie…

_ Toi ?

_ Je travaille dans le garage Stark. Lui il aime bien les commandes de Batmobiles et autres bêtises, mais moi ce que j’aime c’est les bagnoles retro.

            Je lui souriais sans trop me forcer. Les voitures ce n’était carrément pas mon domaine de connaissance, mais visiblement ça faisait vibrer Buck, et il n’y avait rien de mieux que voir un ami épanoui, passionné… Je pouvais imaginer la beauté de ces voitures. Le garage Stark était réputé pour assouvir les extravagances des milliardaires et les besoins d’Hollywood. Ce n’était quand même pas rien.

_ Et tu vis où alors ?

_ J’ai un loft pas loin du boulot, aux allures de garage.

            Sa réponse me fit sourire. A croire que Bucky était un inconditionnel de l’automobile, qu’il vivait pour ça et rien d’autre, mais c’était faux. Il en aurait parlé en long et en travers lors de nos retrouvailles si c’était le cas, or il n’en avait pas touché mot.

_ J’ai entré l’adresse dans ton portable, murmura-t-il en prenant un air de conspirateur.

            J’arquais un sourcil étonné. C’était assez classique de rentrer son contact dans le téléphone de quelqu’un, mais ça se résumait à un numéro avec un nom, rien de plus. L’adresse complète c’était assez original… Bucky sentit ma confusion puisqu’il ressentit le besoin de se justifier.

_ Ecoute, on a déjà été séparés une fois, je ne prendrai plus le risque à l’avenir. Je veux que tu puisses me joindre même si une pluie de météorites fracturait New-York en deux de sorte à ce qu’on soit sur deux rives différentes.

            Je gardais le silence. Ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à dire. J’avais vécu son départ comme une amputation, et si les années m’avaient apporté quelques amis, rares mais précieux, la solitude ne m’avait jamais vraiment quitté. Je doutais que la séparation ait été aussi violente pour Bucky, qui avait toujours été populaire, mais je savais que ça ne l’avait pas laissé indifférent.

_ Est-ce que je peux te demander de me donner toutes tes coordonnées ?poursuivit mon ami d’enfance.

            En guise de réponse, j’attrapais le téléphone qu’il me tendait. Un grand sourire habilla les lèvres de Buck, qui se leva aussitôt en sortant son porte-monnaie pour en sortir sa carte bancaire.

_ Tu as commandé ?

_ Non, j’attendais Peggy.

            Je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher d’être un peu amer à ce propos. C’était tout Peggy ça, et quelques jours plus tôt j’aurais été plus indulgent, mais je m’étonnais à être plus sévère à présent. Riley n’allait pas manquer de vocaliser sa fierté face à ce changement.

_ C’est ma tournée. Qu’est-ce que je peux t’offrir ?

_ Un chocolat chaud avec de la crème chantilly dessus, ce serait vraiment génial.

            Buck claqua des doigts comme pour dire que la commande était prise et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Je restais concentré sur ma première tâche : remplir tous les champs disponibles pour un contact. Enfin, presque tous, parce que je n’avais pas d’entreprise, ni de téléphone d’entreprise… Mais tout le reste, adresse, email, email de secours,… tout ça je remplissais. Une fois satisfait, je glissais son téléphone, toujours ouvert sur la page, contre son porte-monnaie.

Mes doigts caressèrent une carte de visite. Elle était rangée dans un des compartiments de son porte-monnaie, mais un peu moins d’un centimètre dépassait. C’était assez pour apercevoir le motif de fond de la carte, imitation vieux papier. Il y avait aussi comme un fragment de cercle avec du verre au milieu… Un monocle ? Non… Franchement je voyais mal pourquoi Bucky aurait une carte avec un monocle, du genre l’association très secrète des gentlemen anonymes… L’idée m’arracha un sourire. Buck savait être charmant et élégant, alors au fond il pouvait bien avoir une double vie de gentleman… Mais non, j’en doutais un peu… Pourquoi une société secrète d’anonymes aurait une carte de visite ?

Je jetais un coup d’œil vers le comptoir. Bucky faisait toujours la queue, patiemment, un sourire aux lèvres. Pendant que je le regardais son attention se dirigea sur une table à l’autre côté de la salle. Un couple y était installé, deux jeunes gens, des ados encore, qui se faisaient les yeux doux. Ils étaient mignons, ça faisait chaud au cœur… Et visiblement je n’étais pas le seul à le penser… Buck aussi souriait en les regardant. Je soupirais tristement. Ils avaient de la chance… J’aurais aimé, à leur âge, vivre mon premier amour…

Il fallait que je me change les idées avant que Bucky ait fini. Je devais me reprendre vite, je ne pouvais pas être naïf et penser que mon meilleur ami n’allait pas voir ma nostalgie et ma jalousie. Me reconcentrant sur moi, je me rappelais brusquement du porte-monnaie que je tenais dans mes mains, et du mystère qui me titillait. Est-ce que Bucky verrait vraiment dans ma curiosité une violation de sa vie privée ? Après tout on avait toujours tout partagé… Quand nous avions la chance de vivre dans la même ville, c’était presque de la colocation tant on vivait l’un sur l’autre.

Buck avait atteint le comptoir. Je n’avais plus qu’une petite minute avant son retour. C’était un peu la lutte dans ma tête… Le respect des limites contre la satisfaction de ma curiosité, au risque de me retrouver frustré pendant des jours… J’abandonnais la prétention d’être une personne intègre et je retirais délicatement la carte de visite de son rangement. C’était une loupe. Une loupe dans la veine Sherlock Holmes… J’arquais un sourcil, étonné. _Phil Coulson, Détective privé_. J’étais de plus en plus perplexe… Un détective privé ? Pourquoi Buck avait-il ça dans ses affaires ? Il était plutôt du genre minimaliste, ce n’était pas son style d’entasser des pubs et autres choses inutiles. Toutes ses affaires devaient pouvoir tenir dans ses poches. Alors quelle utilité pour cette carte ? A défaut de renseignements complémentaires sur le devant de la carte, je tournais la carte. Une note était écrite au dos, dans une encre couleur sang. _C’est le meilleur. Appelle-le et retrouve-le. Tu me remercieras plus tard. Bonne chance – Nat XXX_.

_ La commande de Monsieur, plus deux cookies !chantonna une voix joyeuse.

            Je sursautais violemment, mon cœur manquant de peu de sauter hors de ma poitrine. Buck était là, devant moi, souriant en déposant nos tasses et nos sucreries sur notre table. Je réalisais alors que j’étais pris en flagrant délit et ce n’était pas franchement élégant.

_ Pardon, je suis trop curieux…, rougis-je honteusement.

            J’allais remettre la carte de visite dans son emplacement dédié mais je fus rapidement interrompu par mon meilleur ami, qui la récupéra et la regarda avec un sourire. Son sourire s’agrandit encore quand il reporta son regard sur moi. J’aurais été mal à l’aise sous l’intensité de son regard si c’était n’importe qui d’autre, mais c’était Bucky…

_ Ne t’en fais pas. Je n’ai rien à te cacher, et de toute façon je n’en ai plus besoin maintenant, m’assura-t-il gentiment.

            Je lui rendis son sourire, plus timide après l’indélicatesse que je venais de faire. Buck me fit son sourire espiègle avant de me serrer l’épaule. Il s’éloigna de la table d’un pas léger pour jeter la carte dans la poubelle la plus proche. Décidément… Je ne savais plus quoi en penser.

_ J’ai souvent fugué, tu sais…, hésita Bucky en se réinstallant à notre table.

            Le changement brutal de ton et de sujet me prit de court. Moi qui pensais avoir quelques réponses pour satisfaire un peu ma curiosité… Bucky fixait sur moi un regard que je ne lui avais encore jamais connu : nostalgique, triste et blessé… Ça tranchait nettement avec son humeur deux minutes plus tôt.

_ Je t’ai cru mort un temps…

            Mon cœur se serra. J’avais déjà vu Buck pleurer. A chaque fois que j’avais été malade au point d’avoir la visite du prêtre pour être prêt à faire « la grande traversée »… A chaque fois que j’avais été mal au point de penser aux préparatifs des funérailles, Buck avait tenu ma main et était resté auprès de moi pour prier. Il m’avait veillé des heures entières, et à chaque fois que je me remettais je le suppliais de ne pas s’infliger ça une nouvelle fois, mais il n’en démordait pas…

_ Après mon déménagement… J’avais tellement la haine contre mes parents, tu me manquais tellement… Je fuguais pour venir te voir, mais il n’y avait jamais personne chez toi…

            Je grimaçais. Buck et sa mère… c’était une relation particulière. Elle pouvait être très étouffante, et avait vraiment envie de tout contrôler, absolument tout… Cela dit Buck me regardait, et je savais qu’il attendait des réponses.

_ J’ai fait une pneumonie après ton départ, et après ça j’ai attrapé un peu tout ce qui trainait… J’ai passé pas mal de temps à l’hôpital.

            Buck hocha la tête avec une expression hantée, la même que j’avais vue maintes et maintes fois, à chaque fois qu’il s’était tenu auprès de moi alors que je crachais mes poumons. Je m’en voulais de lui infliger ces inquiétudes rétroactives, mais je lui devais bien la vérité.

_ Et toutes mes lettres me revenaient sans être ouvertes…, continua Buck.

            Je fronçais les sourcils, étonné. Il y avait forcément une explication, mais j’étais déjà assez étonné d’apprendre que Bucky m’avait écrit. Si je l’avais su, les choses auraient pu être différentes. J’aurais été moins déprimé, certainement biologiquement plus solide, et on aurait pu établir une véritable correspondance, pour ne pas laisser mourir notre amitié. Elle serait certainement morte plus tard, suite à la lassitude d’un Bucky adolescent trop populaire.

_ Je ne savais pas…, admis-je.

            Une étincelle de douleur éclata dans les yeux de Bucky, et je compris aussitôt que je m’étais mal exprimé. Buck avait compris que je ne voyais pas comment retourner ses lettres sans les ouvrir avait pu le blesser, alors que je n’avais même pas eu connaissance de leur existence. Je passais tellement de temps à l’hôpital à un moment que j’aurais pu y vivre, tout comme ma mère. Ça expliquait comment le courrier avait pu être renvoyé. Boite à lettres pleine…

_ Que tu avais cherché à me joindre…, complétais-je. J’aurais voulu t’écrire, mais je n’avais pas d’adresse à noter sur l’enveloppe.

            Buck ferma ses doigts sur mon poignet pour une rapide pression réconfortante. Il avait l’air très nerveux tout à coup, se tortillant sans cesse. L’air était lourd, et je désespérais de pouvoir passer à un autre sujet, mais c’était des choses que nous devions évoquer…

_ J’ai gardé toutes les lettres, et globalement tout ce qu’on s’est donné au fil des années, me sourit-il hésitant. J’ai tout conservé dans une énorme valise.

_ Tu es un sentimental Buck !m’amusais-je attendri.

            Je n’avais pas envie de rire aux éclats, mais j’avais vraiment très envie d’alléger l’atmosphère. Ce fut un échec, naturellement.

_ Je dois comprendre que tu as tout jeté ?

            Mon air scandalisé répondit pour moi, au grand soulagement de mon ami d’enfance. J’avais connu des passades difficiles et évidemment j’avais été obligé de faire des choix, de me séparer d’objets auxquels je tenais… Mais mon carton avec tous les dessins, les lettres, les cartons d’invitation à des anniversaires ? Non, bien sûr que non…

            Bizarrement apaisé, Bucky cessa de gigoter et me fit un sourire en coin, sans dire un mot. Sans jamais lâcher mes yeux, il posa ses doigts à l’intérieur de mon poignet, sur le pouls. De la part de quelqu’un d’autre je n’aurais pas apprécié ce contact impromptu, voire j’aurais été suspicieux car il y avait bien des gens assez peu conscients de l’espace vital et assez manipulateurs pour se servir du battement cardiaque pour découvrir les mensonges… Mais pas Bucky…  Ça tenait bien plus du besoin du peau contre peau qu’autre chose.

_ Hey ! Salut les garçons…

            J’étais tellement perdu dans le regard de Bucky que je n’avais pas vu s’approcher un visage familier. Peggy… La main de Bucky quitta brusquement mon poignet. Je zieutais discrètement ma montre : trois quarts d’heure de retard… Bizarrement maintenant j’étais contrarié qu’elle soit là. J’étais bien tout seul avec Buck. C’était certainement malsain… Je devenais possessif, et ça ce n’était pas possible. Déjà que je ne l’avais pas vu depuis dix ans, si je me laissais aller à mon béguin et que je devenais jaloux ça n’allait vraiment pas durer ces retrouvailles…

            Lorsque je relevais la tête, ce fut pour tomber sur Peggy qui embrassait langoureusement mon meilleur ami. Ma gorge se serra devant cette démonstration évidente d’affection entre les deux. J’aurais dû être heureux pour eux… mais j’étais bien trop égoïste visiblement…

_ Je peux m’assoir avec vous ?demanda-t-elle inutilement.

            Je me mordis la langue pour retenir une réflexion mordante qui lui soulignerait qu’elle était déjà en train de s’installer, en tirant une chaise qui crissa au passage. Buck n’avait pas trop l’air de comprendre d’où elle sortait pour le moment, donc elle ne risquait pas de rencontrer des résistances.

_ Steve tu veux bien être un amour et aller me chercher un café ?

            On y était : cette fois-ci j’avais bel et bien atteint un sommet d’irritation envers Peggy. C’était tout à fait inédit, et je m’en voulais, mais en même temps je trouvais qu’elle poussait un peu trop loin aujourd’hui. Même Buck avait l’air pris de court. Mais à la réflexion, c’était peut-être juste moi qui me faisais des idées. Après tout il venait d’être langoureusement embrassé en public par une femme sublime… Ça devait laisser un peu hébété.

_ A vrai dire j’ai un empêchement…, prétextais-je en me levant, téléphone à la main.

            J’eus honte de la facilité avec laquelle le mensonge me vint à l’esprit et glissa hors de mes lèvres. Mais il était parfaitement crédible, et visiblement il avait convaincu.

_ Tu pars déjà ?s’attrista Buck.

            Je lui fis un petit sourire, culpabilisant encore plus qu’avant. Cela dit je ne le laissais pas vraiment en mauvaise compagnie, il survivrait... Au pire il serait fatigué au matin après une nouvelle soirée de débauche en compagnie de Peggy. Je ne tenais vraiment pas à assister aux préliminaires… Cependant Bucky n’était pas prêt à me laisser m’échapper…

_ Si on n’arrive pas à se bloquer une heure entière pour se voir dans les trois jours qui viennent, je débarque chez toi. Comme ça tu es prévenu.

            Ça avait presque l’air d’une menace mais je secouais la tête avec amusement. Il avait déjà eu le temps de vérifier que mon contact était complet…

_ On fait comme ça, souris-je en m’éloignant rapidement. Je vous laisse, bye !

_ A très vite Stevie !

            Tous les clients du café se retournèrent pour savoir à qui le dérangé hurlait à l’autre bout de la salle. Je rougis sous leurs regards désapprobateurs avant de rapidement m’éclipser. Le ciel se couvrit vite après ça. Je ne fus même pas étonné… Pour moi ce n’était que la journée qui allait de mal en pis, de façon tout à fait naturelle. Je m’en voulais d’être comme ça, jaloux et cynique… J’avais l’impression de voir des couples d’amoureux partout autour de moi, et ça m’agaçait. Mais au fond ce n’était pas tellement ça qui me dérangeait… C’était Buck et Peggy… Si j’avais été une bonne personne, un bon ami, j’aurais été heureux pour eux deux. Mon meilleur ami et ma meilleure amie… Ils méritaient tous les deux de se trouver quelqu’un d’exceptionnel, et visiblement c’était fait. Ils fonderaient une belle famille…


	3. Chapter 3

            Comme je n’avais pas le cœur à rentrer chez moi pour faire le constat de ma solitude, j’étais allé chez Clint en sortant du café. Au moins j’étais sûr de ne pas entendre parler de Peggy chez lui… Et puis Clint débordait de vie, de quoi dérider un dépressif. Evidemment il m’accueillit en me proposant des brownies maison, et Dieu m’en était témoin, je ne connaissais personne qui les cuisinait mieux que Clint…

            Une fois bourrés de sucre, on s’était lancés dans le vaste chantier d’encadrement des photos prises à Disney, développées en divers formats, que Clint voulait fixer au mur de façon stylisée et moderne. Evidemment ça nous avait demandé un certain temps… Mais le résultat était franchement super. Honnêtement j’étais même en train de réfléchir à ce que j’allais faire des miennes. J’avais bien envie de consacrer tout un mur, peut-être en le peignant avec une peinture aimantée pour pouvoir les accrocher avec des magnets, ou alors en fixant une sorte de verre tout contre pour les tenir en place, les protéger, et laisser à tous la possibilité d’écrire au marqueur coloré des légendes. J’aimais bien cette idée…

            Et comme à chaque fois que je visitais Clint, les choses avaient dégénéré dès que nous avions fini le travail. Il commençait déjà à être tard et par ennui Clint m’avait demandé de prendre un selfie avec lui, ce que j’avais fait sans réfléchir. Ce que je ne savais pas c’était qu’il avait envoyé la photo à Sam avec la légende «  _Je baise ta petite femme_  ». Même si j’étais blond comme Riley, Sam n’était pas tombé dans le panneau, mais il nous avait quand même fait le plaisir de nous jouer la scène de l’amant trompé en débarquant chez Clint. Une fois les rires éteints, il avait repris son sérieux et nous avait dit de lever nos fesses. Riley voulait sortir ce soir, alors on sortait. Pas de discussion possible.

            Et comme Riley avait voulu me faire plaisir, il avait téléphoné à Bucky –ou James, comme il l’appelait- pour l’inviter. Il ne se doutait pas que je préférais l’éviter pour la fin de la journée, tout ce qu’il voulait c’était intégrer rapidement et chaleureusement mon ami d’enfance qui venait de nulle part.

            C’était comme ça que je me retrouvais en boite de nuit avec mes meilleurs amis et Bucky. Peggy n’avait pas été conviée. Je n’approuvais pas totalement, mais personne ne m’avait entendu me plaindre à ce sujet.

_ Stevie ! C’est notre chanson !

            J’éclatais de rire en entendant les premiers accords de _We are never ever getting back together_ de Taylor Swift. J’adorais cette chanson, et Sam le savait bien. A chaque fois qu’il trainait chez moi et qu’elle passait à la télé je mettais le son à fond et on dansait dessus. C’était plus fort que moi. Les musiciens déjantés, costumés en animaux, surtout celui en nounours –Clint avait promis qu’il chercherait le déguisement pour me l’offrir- ne manquaient jamais de me faire rire, et je trouvais le motif tricoté de la tapisserie tellement original. A force on avait eu le temps de bien perfectionner notre chorégraphie, aussi synchro que ridicule, mais moi il ne m’en fallait pas plus pour me rendre le sourire certains jours. Riley, Sam et Clint le savaient bien.

_ Et on se demandait où Clint avait disparu…, m’esclaffais-je.

_ Viens !exigea Riley en attrapant ma main.

            Je m’agrippais de justesse au col de Sam pour le trainer avec nous, et Clint nous attendait déjà sur la piste de danse. On avait déjà un peu bu, ça allait être ridicule mais on n’était pas vraiment venus pour draguer… Bucky peut-être, parce qu’il avait raflé au moins cinq numéros depuis notre arrivée. Il n’était pas allé les chercher. Il n’en avait même pas eu besoin…

            La piste de danse était noyée sous la population locale, mais la souplesse de Riley parvint à nous placer au milieu. Clint nous rejoignit en sautillant, bousculant quelques personnes au passage. Très vite nous étions en place pour la chorégraphie ridicule. Je manquais de peu de frapper la personne qui m’attira contre elle, avant d’apercevoir un rouquin drôlement bien fait, qui brisa ma concentration assez longtemps pour se faire accepter dans la danse.

            Je voyais Riley qui me faisait les gros yeux en me montrant du doigt mon partenaire de danse. Ses gesticulations attirèrent l’attention de Sam, qui avait l’air également surpris. La danse prit fin et mon partenaire me proposa de le retrouver au bar. Je hochais la tête avant de le regarder s’éloigner. Clint n’attendit pas une seconde pour me sauter dessus.

_ Mec ! Ce gars est totalement en train de te chauffer !s’égailla-t-il.

            Je rougis avec enthousiasme. C’était assez inattendu, mais pas désagréable de susciter l’intérêt d’un bon parti en boîte de nuit. Clint sautillait sur place, beaucoup de personnes dansaient sur la nouvelle musique, et une personne tranchait, immobile, figée…

_ Buck ?m’étonnais-je.

            Riley l’avait certainement appelé, le connaissant, mais il était en retard. J’étais content de le voir, mais instinctivement je fus tenté de chercher Peggy à proximité. Mais elle n’était pas là.

_ J’en connais un qui n’a pas l’intention de rentrer tout seul ce soir…, commenta Sam en m’ébouriffant les cheveux.

            Bucky sortit de sa stupeur alors que je repoussais la main de mon ami, et il passa son bras autour de ma taille, me plaquant contre lui. Je ne fis aucun commentaire, surpris que son bras se loge si bas quand il préférait habituellement l’installer autour de mes épaules. Notre petit groupe fit tranquillement son chemin jusqu’au bar, Bucky ne desserrant pas un seul instant sa prise sur mes hanches.

            Arrivés au bar, je reconnus mon partenaire d’une danse auquel j’adressais un sourire timide. Je sentis aussitôt la tension s’installer dans le bras de Bucky et, me tournant vers lui, j’aperçus le regard noir qu’il jetait à l’inconnu.

_ Hey ! Pas cool mec ! Pas cool !grommela-t-il aussitôt en s’éloignant.

            Je restais bouche bée un instant, ne sachant pas à quoi attribuer cette réaction. Me retournant vers mon ami d’enfance, je le trouvais avec les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée. Sachant qu’il avait son lot de conquêtes, c’était peut-être un visage connu…

_ Tu le connais ?lui demandais-je.

            Buck secoua la tête, sans dire un mot, sans même croiser mon regard. Peut-être que son rendez-vous avec Peggy s’était mal passé…

_ Je nous ai trouvé une table et de l’alcool !cria Clint.

            Je soupirais de soulagement. Heureusement qu’il était là pour dissiper toute cette tension parce que ce n’était pas Bucky qui allait faire la conversation là… Clint fit le guide jusqu’à la table qu’il avait réussi à obtenir. Ce n’était pas tant une carte qu’un carré avec des banquettes et une table basse minuscule au milieu, déjà couverte de verres et de bouteilles.

_ Puisqu’on est dans l’ambiance, on va faire un petit jeu de confessions, proposa Riley et se servant le premier verre.

            Clint fit le service alors que nous nous installions sur les banquettes. Sam attira Riley contre lui, qui m’attrapa par le coude pour me faire tomber avec lui sur la banquette. La seconde suivante il me mettait un verre sous le nez, et la suivante encore je le vidais cul sec. Clint babillait, je ne savais pas à quel sujet, mais très vite j’eus un nouveau verre rempli dans les mains, comme tout le monde autour de moi. Alors je suivais le mouvement : je vidais mon verre.

_ Riley : si tu devais faire un plan à trois, quel partenaire choisirais-tu ?lança Clint en remplissant à nouveau tous les verres.

_ Sans hésiter, Steve.

            J’éclatais de rire avec lui. Un rire d’ivrogne à l’évidence, parce qu’on avait pris un petit peu d’avance tous les deux. Et évidemment nos mains devinrent baladeuses. Riley passa son bras autour de moi et reposa sa main bien à plat sur ma cuisse, pendant que je passais les miens autour de son cou.

_ Et Thor ?poursuivit Riley.

            La décision n’avait pas l’air arrêtée, mais je hochais la tête. Thor serait indéniablement un bon partenaire…

_ Quoi ?s’étrangla Sam.

            Penaud, Riley attrapa son compagnon par sa chemise de sa main libre et l’attira à lui.

_ Bébé, t’es monté comme un taureau mais tu me démontes déjà le cul tous les soirs. Un peu d’exotisme !

            Et sur ce il lui donna un baiser langoureux qui força Clint à les séparer. Tout chamboulé, Sam vida à nouveau son verre, et se colla en cuillère derrière Riley qui vidait lui aussi son verre.

_ Ça ferait une belle brochette d’apollons blonds. Mais t’inquiète mon amour, poursuivit-il. On te laisserait regarder si ça arrivait.

_ Je suis touché, ironisa Sam.

_ Et toi Stevie ?me demanda Riley.

_ J’ai déjà fait un plan à trois, rougis-je.

            Toute l’attention de notre groupe se concentra sur moi. J’étais encore plus soulagé de voir que Peggy n’était pas là, parce qu’il ne s’agissait clairement pas de discussions élégantes…

_ Le mec m’avait chauffé toute la soirée !me justifiais-je.

            Sifflements de la part de Clint et Riley. J’attrapais mon verre pour le vider, cherchant désespérément à noyer un peu mon embarras.

_ C’était chez quelqu’un, me lançais-je. Je suis allé me soulager avant de pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses et quand j’ai voulu sortir des toilettes je suis passé par la chambre. Il s’était déjà installé sur le lit et il était en train de pilonner une fille. J’étais sorti quoi ? Cinq minutes !

            Clint hochait la tête avec enthousiasme, scandalisé pour moi. Riley et Sam allaient bientôt fondre dans le canapé, relaxés au point de s’endormir, mais écoutant quand même ce que je racontais. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne s’en souviendraient plus demain… Et Bucky… Bucky devait mieux tenir son alcool, parce qu’il avait un regard intense et qu’il était pendu à mes lèvres.

_ Alors je me suis invité, rougis-je à nouveau.

_ La tranche de jambon dans le sandwich mec ? La meilleure place…, soupira Riley.

_ A vrai dire…, grimaçais-je.

_ Vous avez mis la fille au milieu ? La veinarde !siffla Clint.

            Riley éclata de rire alors que Clint manquait de tomber de son siège, essayant de s’avancer pour mieux entendre, surexcité. Très vite il me tendit un nouveau verre plein pour me délier la langue et avoir la fin de l’histoire. Je le vidais d’une traite, pour me donner du courage.

_ J’ai mis le mec au milieu, avouais-je.

            Nouveaux éclats de rire, sauf de la part de Bucky. Je m’affaissais dans la banquette, soufflant un peu après tous ces verres et cette confession embarrassante.

_ Trop fort mec !me félicita Sam.

            Je secouais la tête, amusé alors que j’entendais Riley marmonner des choses au sujet de la polygamie. On allait s’endormir sur cette banquette si on poursuivait comme ça. J’étais bien, lové contre la chaleur confortable de Riley, le bruit entourant était opaque au-delà de notre carré, j’avais bu un peu plus que de raison…

_ Le truc le plus bizarre que tu aies fait James, relança Sam.

            « James »… C’était si bizarre d’entendre ce nom… Et pourtant c’était comme ça qu’il s’appelait, comme ça qu’il se présentait… J’étais le seul qui l’appelait encore Bucky. Il fallait que je lui demande à l’occasion si ça le dérangeait.

            Au moins maintenant Buck se détendait un peu. Il sirota un peu son verre, sans pourtant en boire une vraie gorgée. C’était bien le seul qui n’enchainait pas les cul-sec. Clint était en train de faire un nouveau service…

_ Je ne sais pas si ça compte vraiment… mais il y a eu cette fois où j’ai ramené un mec qui gémissait comme une prostituée russe alors que je n’avais même pas encore commencé à le toucher. Ça m’a fait tellement bizarre que je n’ai pas pu conclure, admit Buck penaud.

            Nouveaux rires, plus fatigués maintenant. Sam, Riley et moi allions bientôt somnoler sur place. Ça se jouait plus entre Clint et Buck là… Sauf que Bucky ne connaissait pas bien les autres, alors il n’osait pas demander. Notre médiateur désigné vint à son aide.

_ Clint, ta première fois, réclama Sam.

            J’eus un rictus, on connaissait tous par cœur la première fois de Clint. Tous, sauf Buck. Et c’était justement pour ça que Sam avait demandé. C’était une histoire drôle, que Clint ne refusait jamais de la répéter.

_ Oh mes enfants !

            Nouveaux éclats de rire alors que Clint faisait appel à son côté de petit vieillard radotant, se perchant au bord de son siège et relevant ses manches. Nous étions tous pendus à ses lèvres, parce que même quand on avait entendu cette histoire des centaines de fois, Clint avait ce don pour raconter et la rendre encore hilarante. Je ne savais pas s’il comptait avoir des enfants, mais il serait diablement bon pour raconter des histoires s’il devenait père. Enfin, si ses histoires ne parlaient pas de sexe…

_ Elle s’appelait Kimberly, commença Clint. C’était la pêche miraculeuse pour moi ! Imaginez-vous : la fille pulpeuse, avec très peu de vêtements et _beaucoup_ d’expérience. Je lui avais fait croire que j’en savais un rayon. Elle a déployé toute sa panoplie mais j’avais déjà joui dans mon froc avant qu’elle ne me touche et j’étais incapable de la lever une deuxième fois. Quand elle en a eu marre de mâchouiller un ours en gélatine, elle a laissé tomber et elle s’est mise à me hurler dessus. Ma réputation de mauviette était faite.

            Nouvelle hilarité dans notre groupe. Cette fois-ci Buck souriait enfin sincèrement. Ça changeait de son comportement depuis son arrivée. A croire que son rendez-vous raté avec Peggy était oublié au moins pour un moment.

_ Sam, ta rupture la plus étrange, lui demandais-je.

_ Une fille populaire, au lycée. Pour me plaquer elle m’a envoyé un message avec un seul caractère, un point. Quand j’ai demandé une explication elle m’a dit que c’était le point final de notre relation.

_ C’est celle qui disait que tu étais dépareillé avec elle ?marmonna Riley.

            Ça devenait compliqué de le comprendre avec tous les verres qu’il avait dans le nez. Et d’ailleurs je n’étais pas en reste…

_ Non, ça c’en est encore une autre.

_ Tu as eu raison de te tourner vers les mecs. En plus tu ne trouveras personne qui te fera aussi bien que moi tes pipes…

            Clint leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait regretter de faire partie de cette conversation. Il attrapa son verre et m’en tendit un nouveau. Après l’avoir vidé et reposé, les questions recommencèrent.

_ Et toi James ? Ta pire rupture ?le questionna Clint.

            La question piqua mon intérêt. A vrai dire tout le monde autour de la table attendait sa réponse dans un silence curieux. J’avais vidé mon verre mais Riley avait récupéré une bouteille et nous resservait.

_ A vrai dire je n’ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse, avoua Buck après une assez longue hésitation. On m’a déjà appelé la foudre…

            Parce qu’il ne tapait jamais deux fois au même endroit… Je vidais mon verre dès que j’entendis sa réponse, histoire d’éviter son regard. La confirmation de mes soupçons n’aurait pas dû m’affecter à ce point… Je me sentais ridicule, mais ça restait dur à entendre… Riley, qui devait entendre mes pensées tant on se comprenait tous les deux, me remplit une nouvelle fois mon verre. Je lui offris un petit sourire. Quoi de mieux pour effacer une peine de cœur qu’une bonne cuite ?

            Clint nous déroba la bouteille pendant que nous entrechoquions nos verres avant de les avaler d’un coup sec en grimaçant. Rabat-joie ce Clint… J’étais en train de lui jeter un regard noir pour récupérer la bouteille quand il prit la parole.

_ A moi. Steve, sur qui tu fantasmes en ce moment ?

            Je fermais les yeux un moment, les effets de l’alcool commençant vraiment à se faire sentir. La réponse était évidente. Bucky était rayé de ma liste parce qu’il était clairement hors de portée. Mais j’avais quand même des noms en tête…

_ Mmm… On m’aurait posé la question il y a quelques temps… j’aurais dit Peggy, mais là… là j’ai d’autres cartes en main, alors…

            C’était la pièce qui tanguait ou bien c’était moi ? J’avais du mal à le dire…

_ Alors Riley.

_ Je l’savais ! On ferait un super porno ensemble !s’égaya Riley.

_ Et moi ?intervint Sam.

_ Je ne vois pas d’obstacle à ta présence…

            Sam fit une moue qui n’avait rien de dégoûté, et même marquant un certain intérêt alors qu’il se lovait contre son partenaire. Riley se réinstalla sur la banquette de sorte à avoir un bras autour de son partenaire et l’autre autour de moi.

_ Une partie à trois, Stevie ?me proposa-t-il.

_ Je n’ai rien contre…

            Je commençais à avoir bien chaud. Après tout mon ouverture de la soirée avait été éloignée par Bucky, et il n’y avait personne que je connaissais mieux que Sam et Riley. Ce serait sans lendemain, mais aussi sans la moindre complication…

_ Si seulement la polygamie était autorisée… Ah, c’qu’on s’éclaterait…

_ Bon, on va s’arrêter là !intervint Clint brusquement.

            Il se leva d’un coup et confisqua tous les verres en éloignant les bouteilles rescapées.

_ Tu es jaloux ? Il y a encore de la place dans le lit…, proposa Sam.

_ Je suis très très hétéro je vous rappelle. Hétéro convaincu, pas même curieux.

            Il y eut des gloussements sur la banquette, et j’étais bien incapables de savoir duquel de nous trois ils provenaient. Peut-être des trois en même temps…

_ Et vous avez trop bu, clairement. Vous ne savez même plus ce que vous dites, nous sermonna Clint.

_ C’est pas vrai, boudais-je.

            Cela dit la pièce tanguait vraiment violemment…

_ Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous envoyer en l’air ensemble. Après ce sera bizarre pendant une semaine ou deux…

            Pff… Il n’avait vraiment aucune confiance en nous…

_ Allez, tout le monde au lit !annonça Clint.

_ Ouais !s’écria Riley excité.

            Nous étions tous assez ivres, mais Riley parvint à nous faire lever dès la première tentative. Il fallait lui reconnaitre qu’il n’avait pas tout perdu de ses acquis de l’armée. Et puis quand il avait une idée… Sam pouvait en témoigner, il ne laissait rien le ralentir.

_ Non, séparément, précisa notre ami.

            L’enthousiasme retomba aussitôt. Et la fatigue aussi nous tombait dessus. Je baillais avec conviction, m’appuyant sur Riley, qui tenait lui-même sur Sam, qui n’était debout que grâce au mur derrière lui.

_ Steve, on ne peut pas te mettre dans un taxi jusqu’à chez toi. Il est tard et c’est loin, réfléchit-il.

_ Il peut dormir chez moi, j’ai toute la place qu’il faut, intervint Buck.

_ Non.

            J’avais du mal à suivre ce qui se passait. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, j’allais bientôt m’endormir sur place.

_ James, écoute je… T’es un gars super, et je t’apprécie beaucoup, mais je pense que ce serait une connerie. Steve n’est vraiment plus droit dans ses bottes, il dit n’importe quoi et il pourrait faire n’importe quoi.

            A partir de là c’était le trou noir. Je savais que Clint m’avait ramené chez lui et installé au lit, mais ça se résumait à ça.


	4. Chapter 4

            La gueule de bois du siècle avait suivi cette soirée dans la boîte de nuit. Il me manquait quelques passages de la nuit, mais aucune photo compromettante ne circulait et j’étais pratiquement sûr de ne pas m’être évanoui au milieu de tout ce chahut. Donc dans l’ensemble le bilan était positif. L’univers me punissait pour avoir oublié que je ne tenais pas l’alcool, mais sinon ça allait. Contrairement à mes autres lendemains de soirées arrosées, je ne m’étais pas promis de ne plus jamais boire. Ce n’était pas exactement de mon genre de boire, mais avec les mots de Bucky qui résonnaient encore dans ma tête, ce « je n’ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse »… oui, je me sentais bien de boire un truc bien costaud, et tant pis pour le lendemain. D’ailleurs ma consommation s’était notablement accrue à la suite de cette déclaration hier.

            Mais bon, malgré ma résolution de me montrer plus charitable avec l’alcool, l’invitation de Buck à un bar sonnait un peu comme un piège. Je ne me souvenais plus comment s’était finie sa soirée, mais il tenait très certainement mieux l’alcool que Riley et moi. Il avait peut-être ramené quelqu’un, et il pouvait vouloir renouveler l’expérience. A mes yeux c’était la seule justification possible.

            Ce fut gavé de café que je retrouvais les garçons devant le bar, le SHIELD. Bucky était déjà là, évidemment, et pour changer il était absolument à tomber. Chemise en jean sombre très bien ajustée et jean noir. Ses motivations se confirmaient… Il m’adressa un grand sourire en me voyant arriver et passa immédiatement son bras sur mes épaules en me collant contre son flanc.

_ Comment tu te sens ?me demanda-t-il après m’avoir posé un baiser sur la tempe.

            Je haussais les épaules, m’accrochant obstinément à une façade nonchalante qui était loin d’être authentique. Il s’agissait juste de donner le change pour que Bucky ne se doute de rien. Et d’ailleurs c’était quoi ça ? Peut-être que la réaction normale c’était justement de s’étonner. Un pote n’embrassait pas son pote sur la tempe ! Même si Riley le faisait… et Sam aussi…

_ J’en ai vu des pires, éludais-je.

            Mon meilleur ami d’enfance fronça les sourcils mais jeta un coup d’œil discret à Riley, Sam et Clint. Les deux premiers avaient l’air de cadavres réchauffés, Clint semblait un peu trop satisfait, un peu comme ce matin quand il m’avait vu chanceler jusqu’au café. Buck laissa finalement tomber et nous fit entrer.

            Le bar était assez sympa. J’étais surpris de voir que malgré l’atmosphère tamisée et la dominante rouge de la peinture, le bar ne se transformait pas en une sorte d’antichambre d’orgie sordide. C’était intimiste, très underground mais agréable. J’imaginais mal des clients rouler sous la table ou des filles danser en sous-vêtements sur le bar.

            Bucky respecta mon moment d’arrêt à l’entrée du bar et m’adressa un grand sourire en sentant que j’appréciais l’endroit. Clint siffla d’un air admiratif avant de s’appuyer lourdement sur mon épaule en hochant la tête d’un air impressionné. Ce fut à ce moment que mon ami d’enfance décida de nous mettre en mouvement, s’avançant droit sur le bar. J’avais l’impression qu’il était un peu en froid avec Clint, mais je me faisais certainement des idées… Clint était le type le plus sympa du monde, et Buck n’était pas en reste. Aucune raison pour eux d’être en froid.

            Mais le doute persistait, surtout quand Bucky nous fit nous installer au bar et me retint avec lui quand Clint alla s’installer en bout de file. Sans me laisser le temps de commenter cependant, Buck se pencha par-dessus le bar pour embrasser sur la joue la superbe barmaid rousse. Mon premier réflexe fut de penser à le retenir et à le sermonner, voyant là un geste grossier de lourdaud, mais le clin d’œil de la rouquine me rendit muet.

_ Salut toi, susurra mon meilleur ami.

            J’eus un moment d’arrêt, m’étonnant de voir Bucky draguer ostentatoirement une fille devant le groupe d’amis que Peggy, sa conquête actuelle, lui avait présenté. Et puis la vérité me revint. Bucky était un papillon qui ne s’arrêtait jamais deux fois sur la même fleur…

_ Nat, je te présente mes amis : Sam, Riley, Clint.

            Les présentations étaient assez hâtives, mais efficaces. Je ne m’ôtais pas de l’esprit que Buck était hostile à Clint aujourd’hui…

_ Et Steve, sourit-il en se retournant vers moi.

            Ce focus sur moi me fit rougir. Je ne m’expliquais pas pourquoi il ne m’avait pas présenté à la suite des autres.

_ Steve Rogers ?me demanda Natasha.

            Pris de court face à cette femme qui savait mon nom de famille alors que je la rencontrais pour la première fois, je fus incapable de lui répondre. Je devais lui sembler absolument grossier, mais je ne connaissais pas vraiment l’étiquette pour ce genre de situations… Mon silence, ou peut-être le sourire de Bucky, parla pour moi. La flamboyante vénus me tendit la main avec un sourire satisfait pour que je la serre, ce que je fis pour ne pas paraître encore plus rustre.

_ Ravie, vraiment, m’offrit-elle d’un air sincère.

            Je me tournais vers Bucky, à la recherche de la clef qui pourrait rationaliser cette situation vraiment trop étrange pour moi. Il ne fit que me sourire comme un gamin qui vient de déballer ses cadeaux de Noël. Résigné à laisser couler pour le moment, j’observais la suite de l’échange.

_ Les mecs je vous présente Natasha, bâcla Buck.

            La jolie rousse hocha la tête pour reconnaitre leur existence, mais rien de plus, pas un sourire, pas une poignée de main offerte. Le froid polaire… Bucky retira le bras qu’il avait autour de mes épaules et me fit un clin d’œil quand je me retournais pour le regarder. Deux secondes plus tard il était derrière le bar avec Natasha, lui posant un baiser sur la tempe avant d’attraper des verres.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu as le droit de passer derrière le bar toi ?s’indigna Clint.

_ On se connait bien avec Nat…, glissa-t-il en lui adressant un regard complice.

_ On a couché ensemble, précisa-t-elle crument.

            Evidemment… Natasha était une femme sublime, et personne ne résistait à Bucky… Peggy n’avait même pas fait semblant de lutter, alors qu’elle était très hostile aux beau-parleurs. Cependant je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Buck. Il avait arrêté de bouger quand son ancienne partenaire avait dévoilé leur lien. Il n’y avait pourtant pas de quoi avoir honte… Clint était en train de baver devant elle, à tel point qu’une piscine s’était formée à ses pieds, et je sentais bien que Riley était tendu à côté de Sam, déjà prêt à marquer son territoire au milieu du bar si Natasha regardait son copain.

_ J’offre ma tournée de shots de tequila !annonça Clint pour notre groupe.

Je haussais un sourcil. Qu’est-ce qu’il ne ferait pas pour passer un peu plus de temps auprès de la barmaid… Cela dit il fallait admettre qu’elle était jolie… Très jolie… Mais bon… ses chances étaient faibles… J’adorais Clint, vraiment ! Mais là il devait passer après Bucky…

_ Pas d’alcool pour toi, intervint Sam.

            Le visage de Clint se décomposa, mais il fallait reconnaitre que Sam avait raison. Avec ce que nous avions bu hier, nous devions bien donner un répit à nos foies. Bucky croisa mon regard à ce moment-là. Il ne disait rien mais j’entendais bien le message. Ce n’était pas un ordre, mais bien une demande, celle de ne pas consommer d’alcool ce soir. Comme il n’y avait pas de protestations, la réponse était claire.

_ On vient dans un bar pour boire des cocktails pour mineurs…, marmonna Riley boudeur.

_ Ça te rappellera ta jeunesse, le taquinais-je pour lui rendre le sourire.

            L’astuce fonctionna et aussitôt mon ami s’intéressa à la carte des cocktails. Je me penchais sur son épaule, peu inspiré, quand Buck m’arrêta.

_ Je m’occupe du tien. Je connais tes goûts et tes allergies.

_ Je te croyais mécanicien, m’étonnais-je.

_ Je donne un coup de main à l’occasion, quand le personnel manque ou qu’une grande soirée est prévue.

            Je hochais la tête, attendri par la modestie de Bucky, qui ne voulait pas se vanter et qui pourtant donnait gratuitement de son temps. Encore tout gêné, il prépara ma boisson d’un air concentré. Clint chercha à être discret, gagnant tout le contraire, en m’approchant, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par la jolie barmaid. Ce fut un échec. Je l’aperçus arquant un sourcil en le suivant du regard, sans jamais interrompre sa préparation.

            Une fois son imitation de ninja terminée, il s’installa à côté de moi. Je fus à nouveau étonné de voir l’éclair de rancœur dans les yeux de Buck alors qu’il regardait faire Clint. J’avais bien envie de lui demander des explications, mais je ne voyais pas comment aborder ça avec tact. Ils ne s’étaient vus que deux fois, toujours en ma présence. Comment pouvaient-ils être déjà brouillés ? Surtout que la première fois s’était bien passée, et la seconde fois j’avais eu l’impression que tout allait bien pendant que j’étais encore sobre. C’était peut-être Clint qui avait lancé les hostilités, en sentant que j’étais jaloux de la relation de Peggy et Bucky ? Cela dit je le voyais mal le faire… Et puis s’il pensait que j’étais jaloux de Buck, il se trompait… C’était plutôt de Peggy…

_ C’est quoi ta meilleure phrase d’accroche ?me demanda candidement Clint.

            Je voyais bien pour qui il me demandait ça mais j’éclatais de rire à ce moment. Vraiment ? C’était à moi qu’il demandait ça ? Parce que vu mon historique en matière de rencontres… Non, c’était Bucky qu’il fallait questionner. Je me demandais même s’il n’avait pas une conquête par jour… Mais bon, ils semblaient tendus tous les deux. Clint insistait et à défaut de l’aider je pouvais toujours le faire rire. Justement, j’avais une bêtise en tête…

_ Ben quand quelqu’un te demande ton nom tu dis « Moi ? J’suis personne, mais t’inquiète pas, je ne ferai que te taper dans l’œil… ».

            Mon ami me dévisageait, le regard un peu vide. Ça devenait franchement inquiétant. Cette accroche devait faire rire… Finalement ce fut le visage de Buck qui se fendit en un large sourire, alors qu’il secouait doucement la tête, amusé.

_ Comme Ulysse avec le cyclope, expliqua Bucky en plaçant devant moi un énorme verre.

J’étais intérieurement ravi qu’il retrouve la référence, mais je n’aurais pas dû être surpris. Nous avions grandi ensemble, avec les mêmes livres et les mêmes films. Et naturellement nous avions développé le même faible pour l’Antiquité. Un sourire complice plus tard, je remarquais qu’il y avait deux pailles dans mon énorme verre. J’arquais un sourcil étonné, mais Buck hocha les sourcils avec nonchalance avant de se servir dans mon verre.

_ C’est trop poussé pour moi, grimaça Clint.

_ Ça marcherait sur moi, contra mon ami d’enfance.

            Je secouais la tête, passablement étonné. Ce fut à ce moment que Natasha intervint, se glissant dans la conversation qu’elle écoutait déjà depuis un petit moment visiblement.

_ Tout marchait sur toi James. « Mon minou a très envie de boire ton lait » ça marchait, lui rappela-t-elle.

            Buck se figea, interdit, et blêmit dans la demi-seconde.

_ Je n’ai jamais…, expira-t-il.

            Il avait l’air de paniquer. Discrètement, je lui pressais le poignet un petit instant pour le rassurer, et je le vis hocher fébrilement la tête en m’adressant un regard reconnaissant. Décidemment, cette Natasha était aussi belle qu’impitoyable, parce qu’elle n’était toujours pas prête à lâcher le morceau.

_ Si. Tu ne t’en souviens pas parce que t’étais salement bourré ce soir-là. Une histoire d’anniversaire ou de date spéciale. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je t’ai empêché de suivre cette pouf.

            Toujours livide, Bucky déglutit péniblement, fuyant mon regard. J’étais mal à l’aise pour lui, mais je voyais mal comment m’interposer entre les deux sans connaître Natasha. Je m’étonnais même de cet accrochage, après la chaleur de leurs retrouvailles… Mais la meilleure option c’était encore de les distraire avec les babillages de Clint. Sachant qu’il avait envie de se faire remarquer par la barmaid, j’espérais bien que d’ici la fin de la soirée Buck se sentirait reconnaissant envers Clint, pour gommer l’accrochage qu’ils avaient eu.

            Comme je l’attendais, Clint fit son travail de diversion à merveille. Très vite, il échangea son siège avec le mien, et Buck profita de son blabla incessant pour s’installer sur le siège à côté de moi. Pendant les heures qui suivirent Sam et Riley se contentèrent de partager cocktails après cocktails, se soutenant l’un l’autre pour ne pas tomber. Bucky garda le silence, sirotant dans mon verre en gardant toujours son bras sur mes épaules.

            Finalement la soirée se déroula sans accrochage. C’était calme, la musique était agréable, les boissons non alcoolisées étaient du meilleur effet après cette cuite, et la compagnie était bonne. En définitif c’était une bonne soirée. J’avais trop de temps pour penser aux démons de Buck –à cet anniversaire qui semblait lui être douloureux-, mais c’était bien la seule ombre au tableau.


	5. Chapter 5

            Hum… J’étais à court de café… Je pouvais peut-être en emprunter à Lizzie… Mais si Lizzie me voyait dans cet état… Non, pas franchement une bonne idée. En plus elle avait le numéro de Clint, Sam et Riley. Bon, ben il ne me restait plus qu’à m’en passer. J’y arriverais.

            Marmonnant, je traînais ma carcasse jusqu’à la cuisine. La vaisselle s’empilait par là… Avec un soupir résigné, je quittais la zone sans même y déposer ma tasse. Ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait de la place dans l’évier de toute façon… Je passais au salon pour y examiner un peu mon travail récent. J’avais poussé tous les meubles contre les murs quand j’avais commencé à travailler, pour faire place nette. En traversant la pièce, toujours un œil sur mes peintures, je déposais mon mug sale et vide à côté de trois autres de ses frères sur la table basse, puis je me replaçais au centre. J’avais besoin de plus de place, mon espace visuel était saturé…

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit après un petit bruit. Quelqu’un qui avait les clefs… Trois possibilités donc… Clint, Riley ou Sam. Mais cette démarche louche, un peu chaloupée, c’était Riley avec ses quelques éclats d’obus dans la cuisse, qui le travaillaient à l’occasion.

_ Riley, souris-je. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

            En me retournant je n’eus pas le droit à un grand sourire mais à un froncement de sourcils franchement contrarié. Je pariais sur la nonchalance devant son silence.

_ Quel bon vent t’amène ?tentais-je à nouveau.

_ Oh hé ! Pas de ces politesses avec moi ! Je t’ai déjà vu ivre mort et toi tu m’as déjà vu nu, alors on va éviter de faire comme si on était des personnes sophistiquées !

            Je levais les mains en signe de reddition, mais Riley semblait de plus en plus furieux. Il venait de sortir son index menaçant, et ça c’était jamais bon signe. Il ne restait qu’à savoir pourquoi j’avais le droit à ce traitement… Je n’avais rien fait d’irresponsable dernièrement…

_ Tu ne réponds pas à mes textos.

            Ça en revanche… D’ailleurs où était mon téléphone ? Ça faisait un moment que je ne l’avais pas vu… Combien de temps ? Ça faisait combien de temps que je tournais au café au juste ?

_ Ni à mes appels.

            Peut-être déchargé dans un coin de la maison. Ça n’allait pas être simple de le retrouver, je ne risquais pas de le faire sonner.

_ Ni aux textos que je t’envoie avec le téléphone de Sam, en rajouta Riley.

            Je grimaçais. En égarant mon portable j’avais blessé Riley, qui s’était cru volontairement ignoré. J’avais des amis extraordinaires, ce qui soulignait d’autant plus à quel point j’étais un mauvais ami…

_ Alors je suis venu de moi-même m’assurer que tu ne te tuais pas à la tâche.

            Riley baissa son index sévère et se plaça au centre de la pièce pour constater les dégâts. Je regrettais de ne plus rien avoir dans les mains. Ça aurait pu m’aider à me cacher derrière pour échapper au regard furieux de mon ami.

_ Et je suis bien déçu de constater que mes soupçons étaient avérés…

            Je baissais la tête. Riley n’était pas sot, pas plus que moi. Il savait que les seize peintures qu’il observait n’étaient pas les seules, et moi je savais qu’il n’était pas dupe. Mon atelier débordait aussi. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux… gras d’ailleurs… J’avais honte de moi, après toutes ces années je n’étais toujours pas capable de demander de l’aide, pas même à mes amis les plus proches…

_ Je sais que c’est pas vraiment ta période Stevie… Pourquoi tu t’isoles comme ça ? On s’inquiète pour toi…

            La déception était claire dans sa voix, et je n’avais que plus honte de mon comportement. Tête basse, je n’osais même pas réclamer ce dont j’avais vraiment besoin : me fondre dans des bras amicaux et oublier mes problèmes pour quelques heures de sommeil bien trop retardées…

_ Où est ton pote Bucky ? Lui il te force à sortir un peu, à t’aérer l’esprit…

            Je hochais la tête, impuissant et encore plus honteux. Moi qui étais euphorique quand je l’avais vu revenir, je l’avais accueilli sans réserve et visiblement ça avait été une erreur…

_ Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis un moment. Silence radio, aucune nouvelle…

_ Oh…

            Oui, « oh »… Il fallait croire que Bucky avait d’autres conquêtes à gérer… Il avait disparu de ma vie aussi vite qu’il y était entré. Un jour nous étions dans ce bar avec son ex-conquête qui faisait une révélation étrange, le lendemain c’était le silence qui répondait à mes textos et à mes appels…

_ Je ne te cache pas que ça pique un peu…, ris-je sans joie.

            Riley sentit mon besoin et m’attrapa pour me serrer avec force contre lui. J’expirais un souffle tremblant, essayant de ne pas craquer et me mettre à pleurer.

_ Je ne devrais pas me plaindre. La dernière fois que Bucky a disparu de ma vie ça a duré dix ans. Pour le moment ça ne fait que deux semaines que je ne l’ai pas vu, ironisais-je.

            Bon sang, je tremblais…

_ Tu viens dîner avec nous. Tu as manqué à Sam…, ordonna Riley.

            Voilà qui venait se rajouter à ma honte et à ma culpabilité. Non seulement je ne prenais pas soin de moi, mais en plus je négligeais mes proches… Inutile de répondre, il n’y avait pas de place à la contestation.

_ Et tu m’as manqué…, rajouta Riley avec une vulnérabilité rare chez lui.

            J’eus un petit rire, forcé naturellement. Mais bien sûr ce n’était pas la réaction attendue, parce que ce n’était pas une plaisanterie. C’était une fragilité qu’il me découvrait, et ce sans la masquer derrière une blague…

_ Steve, je ne plaisante pas. Tu nous manques ! Ton pote t’accapare quand il est là, alors je veux profiter de toi au maximum avant qu’il ne revienne et décide de t’enlever pour te garder à tout jamais dans son palais au Pays Imaginaire !

            Je me reculais un peu de mon ami, arquant un sourcil étonné à cet référence que je ne comprenais pas. D’où venait ce pays imaginaire ? Riley rougit et m’expliqua, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

_ J’ai fait un rêve il y a quelques jours. Tu étais Alice et il était le Chapelier fou.

_ Oui, mais le Pays Imaginaire c’est dans Peter Pan…

            Regard noir de Riley fut sa seule réponse pendant un petit moment. Après quelques minutes, il me repoussa gentiment et pointa ma chambre du doigt.

_ Puisque tu le prends comme ça, vas chercher tes affaires et ramène tes fesses ! On va faire un marathon Disney en bouffant des plats équilibrés !

_ Tu sais que j’ai le Trial Poursuit Disney ?le moquais-je.

_ Prends-le aussi. Si je gagne j’extorquerai des faveurs sexuelles à Sam.

_ Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour lui, au regard du Pays Imaginaire d’Alice…

Nouvelle moue boudeuse. Au moins là on était sur un terrain bien connu.

_ Il y a des questions pour les enfants ? Je prendrai celles-là.

            Je pris le chemin de ma chambre, sachant qu’il me suivrait naturellement. Sortant un sac, je commençais à préparer des affaires pour passer quelques jours avec Sam et Riley, sous le regard attentif de ce dernier, qui leva même les yeux au ciel en me voyant approcher une brosse à dents. Evidemment, j’avais toujours une brosse à dents disponible chez eux. Le reste pouvait s’improviser, mais ça c’était bien le signe que j’étais chez moi-même quand j’étais chez eux…

_ Prends des affaires que tu puisses laisser sur place. On va te réserver un tiroir.

            Un sourire sincère vint habiller mes lèvres. C’était le premier depuis un petit bout de temps, et j’avais l’impression que ça faisait une éternité. La période était dure, oui, mais j’avais de formidables amis qui offraient une distraction efficace sans jamais refuser d’aborder le problème. Il fallait dire que Sam travaillait avec d’autres vétérans à la VA, tout comme Riley aidait ceux qui avaient perdu un membre ou qui, comme lui, ne pouvaient récupérer que partiellement leurs capacités. Et ils s’occupaient de moi avec encore plus de dévotion, comme si j’étais un de leurs grands blessés de la vie… Il fallait croire que j’en étais un, et eux étaient diablement doués pour réparer les gens…

[][][]

            Je venais de faire une cure de dix jours chez Riley et Sam. Le plus gros de ma « mauvaise passe » était derrière, mais j’étais encore en observation. Heureusement, je pouvais passer la nuit chez Clint ou manger avec Thor. En attendant j’avais presque réussi à finir le dernier roman graphique sur lequel je travaillais. Il restait des rectifications à faire sur les textures, mais les dessins étaient faits et colorés, les bulles déjà remplies… J’avais de l’avance sur ce projet, mais je restais –de peu- dans la limite de travail imposée par Riley.

            Aujourd’hui j’étais en tête à tête avec Peggy. C’était le deal que j’avais passé avec Sam et Riley. Je travaillais uniquement si je m’imposais des interactions sociales ensuite. C’était là qu’il y avait eu dispute. Riley était d’avis qu’il comptait comme contact social, alors que Sam non. Donc il avait appelé Peggy et c’était comme ça que nous nous retrouvions dans ce café.

            Evidemment, la discussion avait dérivé sur cet ami fantôme dont je ne voulais pas parler. Quinze jours qu’il faisait le mort, je n’avais pas spécialement envie de parler de lui… Mais comme elle m’avait posé une question…

_ Buck est bizarre je trouve…, hésitais-je.

_ Non, moi je ne trouve pas… Je l’ai déjà vu comme ça…

            J’arquais un sourcil. Bon, il fallait admettre que je ne l’avais pas vu pendant dix ans. Par rapport au Bucky d’il y a dix ans, ce James était différent. C’était normal, personne ne vieillissait sans changer. Peggy devait avoir un autre éclairage, puisqu’elle connaissait « James ».

_ Tu sais, James est un gentleman, mais ça ne l’empêche pas d’avoir des désirs. Et ce qu’il veut en ce moment, c’est toi. Mon dieu, les regards qu’il te jette !

            Je pris une couleur rouge vif à sa remarque. Elle parlait quand même de mon meilleur ami d’enfance ! Et même si j’étais flatté, et que ça allait dans le sens de mon béguin déterré, j’étais lucide. Je n’étais qu’un artiste potable au physique tout juste acceptable. Je savais que Buck ne se limitait pas aux femmes mais j’étais très loin d’avoir le physique impeccable de ses conquêtes, ni leur charisme, ni leur personnalité de feu. Non, quoi qu’il se passe du côté de Bucky, ça ne pouvait pas être du désir pour moi.

_ C’est un homme de pulsions, insista Peggy. Une fois qu’il a eu ce qu’il voulait, il passe à autre chose. Il s’est certainement vexé en voyant que tu le faisais mariner. Laisse-lui avoir ce qu’il veut.

            C’était étrange de la voir, elle, mon ancien béguin, me conseiller de céder. Il était clair qu’elle avait encore du désir pour lui. Peut-être qu’elle se comportait en bonne amie en me proposant de laisser la victoire au meilleur de nous… Ou alors elle était sûre qu’elle m’envoyait droit dans le mur…

_ Ce serait bizarre…, la détournais-je. Comment on pourrait rester amis après ?

_ C’est toujours mieux que lui donner un coup dans les parties… ce qui serait criminel d’ailleurs…

            Peggy poussa un soupir alangui à cette pensée, tout en regardant dans le vide. Je rougis jusqu’aux racines. J’avais très chaud tout à coup… Imaginer une quelconque situation qui justifierait ce genre de soupir… Ou imaginer faire ce qu’elle suggérait avec Bucky… J’avais déjà eu quelques rêves de cette nature, et je n’en étais pas fier…

            De toute façon, en imaginait qu’elle ait vu juste, je ne pouvais pas céder. Buck était un papillon, ou, comme il l’avait dit lui-même, « la foudre ». Or Buck était mon premier amour, et il revenait en pleine force maintenant.

_ Mais c’est mon ami…

_ Comment tu crois qu’on s’est rencontrés ? James est comme ça, c’est un coureur. Mais c’est aussi un gentleman, donc il reste souvent ami avec ses conquêtes.

            Comme si ça allait m’aider… Même si rien ne s’était jamais passé entre nous, je pouvais dire que je n’étais plus jamais tombé amoureux comme je l’étais de Bucky. D’ailleurs, cet amour ne s’était jamais totalement éteint, et c’était pour ça que je ne voulais pas d’un coup d’un soir avec lui, si c’était effectivement ce qu’il recherchait. Ce serait me planter volontairement un couteau dans le cœur que de céder pour une nuit de plaisir, et finir avec une vie de regrets…

_ Tu sais, je pense que tu me rendrais même service si tu cédais…

            J’arquais un sourcil étonné. En quoi ma vie sexuelle pouvait intéresser Peggy si elle ne voulait pas s’impliquer dedans ?

_ Je ne cache pas que j’ai toujours des vues sur James. Je pense qu’il est prêt à se caser et qu’il serait un très bon partenaire. Cependant, s’il a encore un dernier désir à assouvir avant de se poser, autant qu’il le fasse rapidement pour pouvoir sortir ça du chemin.

            Je restais bouche bée, mais Peggy ne s’en aperçu pas puisqu’elle se mirait dans son miroir de poche pour vérifier son maquillage. Heureusement que Riley n’était pas là, parce qu’il aurait fait un scandale au milieu de ce café… Si je comprenais bien, Peggy me demandait de céder rapidement aux avances de mon ami d’enfance –si elles se produisaient- pour que je puisse sortir de son chemin vers le bonheur conjugal…

            Me sentant un peu violé par l’idée d’être utilisé sexuellement pour que mon amie accède à ses désirs, je jetais un rapide coup d’œil à mon téléphone. L’écran s’alluma et je pus voir la photo de notre groupe à Disney en page d’accueil, ce qui me réconforta un peu, tout en me frustrant. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer à Clint, Riley ou Sam. Ils iraient trouver Peggy pour lui dire leur façon de penser…

_ C’est un message de James ?s’enquit Peggy en me voyant sourire.

_ Non, mais… Je… Je dois te laisser. Loki a besoin d’aide sur un dessin, mentis-je en me levant. 

            Décidément, je prenais vite l’habitude de mentir en sa présence. Ce n’était vraiment pas du joli…


	6. Chapter 6

            J’étais rentré chez moi depuis quelques jours, pour reprendre le cours normal de ma vie. Il était vrai que cette période était toujours dure pour moi. Chaque année, depuis mon adolescence, j’étais assez déprimé et même immunodéprimé, puisque j’étais capable d’attraper absolument tout ce qui trainait. Ma mère m’avait dit que c’était certainement lié au départ de Bucky, puisque le phénomène s’était déclenché quelques jours après. Mais ça ne s’était pas arrangé quand ma mère était tombée malade… Et chaque année c’était comme ça…

            Même maintenant, la morosité n’était pas bien loin, mais ça allait nettement mieux. Sam et Riley étaient plus efficaces que des vitamines. Cela dit, j’avais l’impression qu’ils m’en avaient fait faire le plein, de façon parfois même déguisée. Mais le résultat était là : je dormais suffisamment, mon travail était à l’avance –mais pas aussi dangereusement à l’avance que quand Riley m’avait enlevé-, mon frigo était plein et j’avais quelques heures de contact humain préprogrammées dans ma semaine.

            Je sortais tout juste de la douche, les cheveux encore mouillés et soigneusement peignés. En passant dans la cuisine, j’enfilais mes écouteurs en sélectionnant ma playlist de jazz. Je soupirais béatement. C’était les conditions parfaites pour un après-midi de détente, et j’avais bien envie de me consacrer à la pâtisserie. En plus j’avais besoin de voir Lizzie et Peggy –pas « notre » Peggy, mais Pénélope-Peggy-, mes voisines. Je leur devais bien un thé avec des pâtisseries, pour les avoir inquiétées pendant presque un mois.

            Fouillant dans les placards, je fis le tour de mes possibilités. La tarte était un grand classique, mais particulièrement apprécié par Peggy. Tarte au citron meringué ? Mmm… Ça représentait beaucoup de sucre, mais on pouvait très bien s’en servir une petite part par gourmandise, et laisser le reste à Clint. Il était invraisemblable qu’un propriétaire qui assurait, comme lui, les réparations de tous les appartements de son immeuble, ait autant de temps pour s’inviter chez ses amis, sortir et s’adonner régulièrement au tir à l’arc, mais c’était la réalité de Clint. Et ce qui pouvait paraître carrément injuste, c’était qu’il engouffrait des kilos de sucre sans prendre un gramme… Je ne le jalousais pas, puisque ma biologie me permettait rarement de prendre un petit kilo salutaire, mais Sam et Riley en devenaient fous.

            Je leur envoyais un petit message pour les narguer. Eux aussi aimaient bien être invités au goûter et au thé… Avec une pensée pour eux, je mis aussi de côté les ingrédients pour préparer un brownie. Chantonnant, je commençais le travail, me perdant tout à fait dans ma tâche. La tarte meringuée sortait du four et j’achevais le remplissage de mon futur plat de brownie quand la porte d’entrée claqua, me faisait sursauter.

_ Steve !

            Je me retournais brusquement en retirant mes écouteurs, faisant face à un Bucky qui semblait paniqué. J’avais du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait là. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Je ne l’avais jamais invité auparavant –puisque c’était là que j’avais ma chambre, et que mon cœur s’emballait déjà bien trop sans ça- alors il avait forcément utilisé l’adresse dans mon contact. Et comment il avait réussi à passer la porte aussi ?

_ Buck ?! Mais, la porte était…

_ Fermée ! Oui ! Et moi j’ai paniqué ! Ta voiture était là et tu ne répondais pas, alors j’ai imaginé le pire !

            Bon, ça expliquait au moins pourquoi il avait l’air complètement paniqué. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, et même maintenant qu’il m’avait en face de lui il continuait à passer sa main dedans nerveusement, empirant le phénomène. Il avait sale mine d’ailleurs… Grands cernes sous les yeux, pas rasé de très près, visage un peu blême, et il semblait même avoir perdu un peu de poids. Peut-être que sa nervosité n’était pas lié à mon absence de réponse, parce qu’il n’avait pas pu se mettre dans cet état en moins d’une heure.

_ J’ai fermé en partant à la douche. Ça a beau être un quartier tranquille, je ne vais pas m’amuser à laisser ma porte grande ouverte. Et jusqu’à peu j’écoutais de la musique avec mes écouteurs, m’expliquais-je. Comment tu as fait pour entrer ?

            Oui parce que mine de rien il n’avait pas le double des clefs… Je le dévisageais mais il semblait embarrassé, et il était encore haletant comme s’il venait de courir un marathon. Je profitais de cette pause pour enfourner mon futur brownie. L’odeur de la tarte embaumait la cuisine, et franchement j’avais l’impression que c’était un petit bijou.

_ J’ai crocheté ta serrure…, avoua Buck sans croiser mon regard.

            Je lui fis les gros yeux et en deux pas j’étais à la porte, restée ouverte après le débarquement en fanfare de Bucky. Même sans mes lunettes je pouvais voir que le métal du canon était rayé, et pas qu’un peu… Ça ce n’était pas mon boulot de myope avec la clef.

_ Buck !m’indignais-je en retournant vers le responsable de ce saccage.

            Mon meilleur ami d’enfance eut la décence de paraître coupable, se frottant la nuque d’un air gêné qui n’avait pas changé depuis notre enfance. Il avait l’air d’un gamin pris en faute, ce qu’il était dans une certaine mesure.

_ D’habitude j’ai pas la tremblote comme ça mais j’avais peur…, tenta-t-il en guise de justification.

_ D’habitude ? Parce que tu fais ça régulièrement ?!

            Buck grimaça en réalisant qu’il s’enfonçait. C’était de pire en pire. Il avait le comportement d’un junkie, rien de moins ! Disparition mystérieuse, retour brusque, comportement nerveux, et connaissances pour forcer une serrure !

_ Tony m’a appris…

            Je ne connaissais pas ce type –son dealer en plus de son chef ?- et pourtant les preuves accablantes s’accumulaient contre lui. Un jour il faudrait quand même que je vérifie qu’il existait bel et bien et que sa réputation n’était pas surfaite en vertu de la loi « les absents ont toujours tort ». Je soupirais, déjà résigné. Ce n’était pas rassurant de savoir qu’on pouvait aussi facilement crocheter ma serrure, mais aucune porte n’était inviolable… De là à réprimander Buck pendant des heures… Il n’était pas mon petit-frère, ni même mon petit-ami, alors je n’avais pas grand-chose à redire de ce domaine de compétence que je lui découvrais. Hormis quand il l’exerçait sur ma porte… A présent je me demandais si j’allais devoir lui faire un double de ma clef… Donner accès à ma maison à un junkie ça ne paraissait pas raisonnable, mais je n’étais pas encore sûr qu’il se droguait…

_ Juste pour que tu en sois bien conscient, mon voisin est flic, l’informais-je en refermant la porte.

_ Lequel ?s’alarma Buck.

_ Celui en face.

            Bucky déglutit péniblement en se frottant la nuque. Il prit place sur un des tabourets de la cuisine et se recoiffa sommairement avec ses doigts. Il avait déjà l’air un peu plus clean comme ça. Je m’approchais avec précaution, le contournant pour attraper deux verres et servir du thé glacé.

_ Tu n’es pas censé être au boulot ?m’enquis-je.

            Ce n’était pas très subtil comme question, mais si ce n’était pas le manque le problème, il restait le travail. Et justement, Buck secouait la tête, les yeux fixés sur son verre et les épaules affaissées. Je ne me rappelais pas l’avoir un jour vu aussi fatigué qu’actuellement.

_ Tu as des problèmes au garage ?insistais-je doucement.

            Bucky secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, mais sans rien dire. Il vida son verre d’une traite avant de se lever. J’allais reconsidérer ma conclusion sur la sobriété de Buck, imaginant qu’il s’en allait, mais il s’approcha simplement de moi pour m’enlacer. Je restais figé un moment, avant de lui retourner son étreinte

_ Non, le garage tourne très bien. On peut se permettre de prendre deux semaines de congés au pied levé, répondit-il enfin. Les carnets sont pleins jusqu’à milieu de l’année prochaine. Même si je ne suis pas au garage, j’ai formé mes gars, donc je peux souffler un peu.

            Il n’y avait pas tant de plaisir ni de fierté dans ses propos, juste de la fatigue. Je le lui fis remarquer, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête sans me fournir d’explication, se contentant de me serrer un peu plus contre lui. J’étais un peu inquiet pour lui, surtout considérant qu’il avait conduit jusqu’ici dans cet état.

Le minuteur interrompit ce moment étrange. Bucky s’obligea à me libérer de ses bras et je pus sortir mon brownie du four à temps. Je vérifiais rapidement la cuisson, mais tout était parfait. L’odeur arracha un vrai sourire à Bucky. J’avais oublié que c’était son gâteau préféré…

_ Je suis désolé d’avoir brillé par mon absence dernièrement, sourit Bucky avec une certaine amertume. On a eu une urgence au garage, une bagnole à réaliser à la dernière minute pour un tournage. Avec Tony on y a passé nos journées et nos nuits, en faisant des siestes de vingt minutes quand on ne tenait plus. L’idiot a eu la « brillante idée » de mettre nos portables sous scellée et de nous enfermer dans le garage pour qu’on travaille plus vite…

            Je fronçais les sourcils. Décidemment, ce Tony ne me plaisait pas du tout… J’étais certain que l’inspection du travail ne serait pas d’accord avec ses méthodes, c’était de l’esclavage ! Mais Bucky ne semblait même pas particulièrement surpris par ces bêtises, ni même furieux…

_ Ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Tony sait que je n’aime pas bosser à cette période, parce que c’est l’anniversaire de mon déménagement, donc ce n’est jamais une bonne période. Ça a ramené de mauvais souvenirs, alors quand je suis arrivé à ta porte et que tu ne répondais pas, j’ai paniqué…

            Hochant la tête, je n’eus pas besoin d’explications supplémentaires. Je venais de passer par la même phase, et l’absence de Buck après son retour inespéré avait été encore plus dure à supporter. C’était comme si j’étais à nouveau aux portes de l’adolescence : un jour Bucky était là, le lendemain j’étais seul…

_ Le client a vachement apprécié, alors il nous a offert…

            Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste en cuir pour retirer une enveloppe, qu’il ouvrit en me faisant une petite moue narquoise. La curiosité n’allait pas me faire perdre pied, surtout considérant que je n’étais toujours pas remis de la découverte des méthodes de management de Tony Stark…

_ Des places pour le Super Bowl !annonça fièrement mon ami d’enfance.

            Mes sourcils s’envolèrent alors que je regardais les fameux tickets. Je ne savais même pas à combien ces raretés se vendaient au marché noir, parce que c’était extrêmement recherché ! Surtout que c’était pour très bientôt ! Buck était revenu comme un miracle post-Noël, avait disparu un mois, et voilà que la fin janvier arrivait, donc le Super Bowl n’était plus loin… Cinq jours à peine !

_ C’est génial Buck, me réjouis-je pour lui.

_ Ouais ! Alors je me disais qu’on pouvait poser la semaine et aller visiter autour ! Il y a tout un tas de trucs…

            Je relevais mes yeux vers ceux fatigués de mon ami d’enfance. Il me semblait avoir manqué quelque chose tout à coup.

_ « On » ?l’interrogeais-je.

_ Ouais, toi et moi…

_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

            Bucky avait l’air étonné par mon besoin de précision, mais j’avais quand même de quoi être étonné. Il débarquait dans ma vie sans prévenir, puis me retrouvait une poignée de fois autour d’un café et d’un verre, disparaissait pendant un mois, et maintenant il jaillissait comme un lutin hors de sa boite pour me donner une place pour le Super Bowl ? Et puis j’en étais presque déçu. Il fallait croire qu’il avait oublié tous ces petits détails…

_ Buck, tu sais bien que ce n’est pas ma tasse de thé ce sport…

_ Moi non plus, mais le Super Bowl Steve !

            Je pris une seconde pour y réfléchir, mais franchement je n’avais jamais été du genre à faire des choses juste parce que c’était à la mode. Oui, je regardais toujours distraitement les performances des plus grandes stars pendant la pause, mais ça n’allait pas plus loin que ça…

_ On peut toujours y aller pour la mi-temps et repartir…, tenta Bucky.

            Je grimaçais, sentant bien que c’était quelque chose qui comptait pour Buck, un truc qu’il avait vraiment envie de faire, mais je ne pouvais pas m’y résoudre. Ces places étaient hors de prix, des fans se battaient pour les avoir, et ce serait du pur gâchis de m’y inviter alors que je n’avais aucune affinité pour ce sport.

            Mon ami d’enfance comprit qu’il ne me ferait pas changer d’avis et ses épaules s’affaissèrent une nouvelle fois. Ça me peinait de le voir comme ça, il avait vraiment l’air blessé par mon refus, et c’était tout ce que je voulais éviter.

_ J’apprécie, j’te jure ! Mais une occasion comme ça, il vaut mieux en faire profiter un vrai fan…

            La déception de Bucky s’effaça doucement, alors qu’il me regardait lui resservir du thé. Je vérifiais rapidement la température du brownie avant d’attraper des couverts et une assiette. Sam et Riley pouvaient toujours avoir d’autres brownies, Buck venait de passer un mois éprouvant, il avait plus besoin de manger qu’eux.

Un sourire vint illuminer les lèvres de Buck –sur lesquelles j’évitais de m’attarder- quand je lui présentais son assiette. Il profita d’avoir mon poignet à portée de main pour m’attirer à lui et poser un baiser sur ma tempe. Mon cœur s’affola quand il ne me relâcha pas de suite après. Les paroles de Peggy me revenaient à l’esprit mais j’essayais de les repousser. Le résultat était mitigé, puisque j’étais tout rougissant, mais au moins je ne me jetais pas sur ses lèvres…

La main qui avait attrapé mon poignet le libéra pour se glisser autour de mes hanches. Je devais me faire des idées parce que j’avais l’impression qu’elle était quand même dangereusement proche de mes fesses. De sa main libre, il repoussa une mèche de mes cheveux qui obscurcissait un peu ma vue. Une fois sa besogne faite, il ne baissa pas sa main, la laissant sur le côté de mon visage. Je n’avais pas souvenir qu’on se soit autant rapprochés… Pourtant le souffle de Buck échouait directement sur mes lèvres… Il était la tentation en personne…

_ On peut quand même faire un tour à Los Angeles, Stevie, rien que tous les deux…, murmura-t-il. Je disais une semaine, mais je pensais plus à deux semaines… A vrai dire je pourrais en prendre quatre semaines sans le moindre commentaire de Tony, mais je préfère vérifier les véhicules avant la remise au propriétaire. Mais tu n’as qu’un mot à dire et je réserve quatre semaines dans un hôtel avec vue sur la plage… On pourrait passer la Saint Valentin au chaud…

             Mon dieu, la Saint Valentin ! J’avais complètement oublié que c’était quelque chose à préparer ! Raison de plus de ne pas gâcher la place pour le Super Bowl, j’avais trop à faire ! Toutes les « réunions de famille », comme Riley les appelait, se passaient chez moi. Il y avait de la place pour recevoir puis pour installer des lits de fortune, un jardin derrière, et des voisins sympas. Je n’avais pas toute l’organisation à gérer, tout le monde participait, mais j’avais encore tous mes cadeaux à préparer…

            Et puis c’était mieux de ne pas bloquer Buck avec moi, quand il était évident qu’il voulait voir ce match. Ce serait triste de prendre la place dans le voyage, tout ça pour qu’il se prive du match ou qu’il y aille seul…

_ Tu devrais offrir la place à Clint. Si tu lui proposes de t’accompagner au Super Bowl, tu pourras lui demander un rein après et il te le donnera de bon cœur.

            Clint était absolument dingue de football américain. Les mains de Bucky tombèrent à ma suggestion, et je levais les yeux au ciel tout en m’éloignant pour mettre un peu d’ordre dans la cuisine. Je n’arrivais pas à croire que les deux puissent être fâchés, alors qu’ils se connaissaient si peu, et le rester en plus ! Clint avait détourné l’attention de Natasha quand Buck en avait eu besoin !

_ Tu vas bouder pour ça ?m’exaspérais-je.

Bucky passa en quelques secondes d’une forme de stupéfaction à la colère, sous mes yeux éberlués.

_ Est-ce que c’est par représailles ? Parce que je peux t’assurer que je n’avais pas tellement envie d’être retenu en otage dans le garage de Tony !s’éernva-t-il.

            Je laissais le cri mourir dans la cuisine sans répondre. Plusieurs raisons à ça : je savais que répondre aussitôt serait répondre par un cri, et juste engendrer une dispute aussi idiote qu’improductive ; et puis je voulais que Buck prenne la pleine conscience de son attitude, de son éclat injustifié. Je le dévisageais en silence. Sa respiration était erratique après s’être emporté si brusquement, et sous mon regard son visage marquait soudainement la surprise. Il venait de réaliser…

_ Si tu penses que je peux être comme ça, tu peux déjà te diriger vers la porte parce que ça prouve que nous sommes des inconnus l’un pour l’autre, posais-je calmement.

            C’était très sévère comme sanction, mais je ne comptais pas approuver ce comportement par le silence ou l’ignorance. Je n’étais pas naïf. Dorloter quelqu’un avant de s’emporter au premier refus c’était le type mes des hommes violents avec leurs partenaires. Nous n’étions pas en couple, loin de là, et je pensais bien connaitre Buck, mais il était hors de question que je prenne ce risque. J’avais beau défendre mes idées, je ne me faisais aucune illusion : j’étais frêle, je n’avais pas sa force, je faisais une cible de choix pour ce genre de prédateurs… J’en avais déjà croisé un, mais Sam et Clint n’étaient jamais bien loin, et ils lui avaient botté les fesses. Riley, frustré de ne pas avoir été présent à la fête, s’était contenté de lui faire une réputation dans le tout New-York.

            Bucky eut l’air d’un enfant repoussé par sa mère à mes paroles. La vulnérabilité qu’il affichait ne pouvait pas être feinte. Ses mains tremblaient et il avait même l’air au bord des larmes. J’adoptais une posture ouverte quand il s’approcha de moi, de sorte qu’il prenne ce qu’il venait chercher, ce dont il avait besoin : une étreinte. Je le serrais fort contre moi, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, alors qu’il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou.

_ Pardon Stevie, je… Je suis tellement désolé…, chuchota-t-il sans se déloger.

            Le voir presque brisé me serrait le cœur. J’étais prêt à passer l’éponge sur son caprice puisqu’il semblait lié à des conditions de travail particulièrement rudes pendant ce mois, conjugué à une angoisse de séparation. Ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne ferais pas attention à son comportement, pour être sûr que j’avais vu juste, mais pour le moment je voulais juste le remettre sur pied.

_ Je sais que tu es contrarié mais je peux compenser…, lui promis-je.

            Bucky leva vers moi une tête intéressée. Je gardais mes doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu’il posait son front contre le mien. Ses yeux étaient d’une intensité incroyable. J’y lisais une note d’espoir, et d’excitation puérile, alors qu’il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, mais aussi de la fatigue, qu’il voulait ignorer mais ne pouvait pas malgré tout.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ?murmura-t-il d’une voix presque rauque.

            Je manquais de frissonner alors que des images assaillaient mon esprit, me suggérant un monde de dépravations à deux. Je me voyais à genoux devant lui pour son plaisir, là même, dans la cuisine… Ou le massant sensuellement dans la chambre… Ou le lavant lascivement dans un bain, comme un roi… Ou lui offrant un rodéo haletant sur le canapé… Ou juste sautant sur le comptoir et lui ouvrant les cuisses…

            Une vague de honte me tomba dessus alors que je repoussais ces idées. Je ne pouvais pas penser comme ça. Nous n’étions pas comme ça. Il fallait que je me reprenne !

_ Une soirée pyjama, offris-je après m’être raclé la gorge. Tu choisis ce qu’on regarde, je nous fais à manger et on s’installe sur le canapé du salon que j’aurais déplié pour en faire un lit, histoire de pouvoir pioncer là une fois que nos carcasses seront trop fatiguées pour être déplacées.

            Bucky attendit quelques secondes, comme s’il pensait que plus était à venir, mais je n’avais rien d’autre à offrir. Après une minute, il afficha une moue un peu déçue, soupirant doucement.

_ C’est pas ce que j’avais en tête, marmonna-t-il.

            Je fronçais les sourcils. Etait-ce bien un adulte que j’avais devant moi ou un enfant de quatre ans ?!

_ Tu n’obtiendras pas mieux.

_ Marché conclu alors…

            Son enthousiasme flagrant –ou du moins son absence- me conduisit à retirer mes mains de sa personne et à me dégager de son étreinte. Je croisais mes bras sur mon torse alors que je le dévisageais, à nouveau exaspéré.

_ Je ne voudrais pas te forcer à passer la soirée avec moi, répliquais-je glacial.

            Comme affamé de contact humain, Bucky se radoucit pour attraper mes mains, une mine navrée au visage.

_ Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais mieux occuper ma soirée. Je suis désolé d’être aussi… désagréable, aujourd’hui. J’ai le dos en vrac, beaucoup d’heures de sommeil à rattraper, et ça me rend hargneux.

            Je soupirais, mais au fond de moi je savais qu’il était tiré d’affaire. Du moins pour cette fois. Encore un caprice et je me sentais prêt à le mettre à la porte. Lui rappelant son brownie, je le laissais faire le plein de sucre dans la cuisine pendant que je dépliais le canapé pour en faire un lit. J’eus vite fait d’installer les draps et je revins auprès de Bucky pour le resservir en gâteau.

            Finalement la soirée se déroula parfaitement bien. Je pus dorloter Bucky autant que je le voulais. Il avala à lui seul le plat de brownie et entama sérieusement la tarte au citron meringué. Les pâtes carbonara –il avait besoin de quelque chose de consistant après avoir mangé des sandwichs pendant un mois- que je lui avais cuisinées ne furent pas non plus épargnées. Ce ne fut qu’avec la certitude que Buck avait suffisamment bu et mangé que je le laissais regarder la télévision, la tête reposée sur ma cuisse. Je lui caressais les cheveux en le regardant lutter contre le sommeil puis finalement s’endormir, épuisé par les dernières semaines. C’est en veillant sur son sommeil, un programme ignoré à la télévision, que je m’endormis à mon tour, ma main encore dans ses cheveux.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Il t’a offert des places pour le Super Bowl ?!s’écria Clint.

            Je soupirais. L’ambiance calme et feutrée de la journée me manquait. Bucky avait dormi presque quatorze heure sur mon canapé-lit, puis il m’avait laissé le gaver un peu plus, avant de décider en début de soirée de nous faire réunir dans le bar de son ancienne conquête. Cette fois nous avions une table, Clint et moi, puisque nous attendions la fin de service de Natasha et l’arrivée de Riley et Sam. Buck était une nouvelle fois derrière le bar avec Natasha.

_ Ça et une semaine de tourisme dans le coin, précisais-je.

            Enfin deux théoriquement, voire même quatre, mais il n’avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

_ Rassure-moi… t’as dit « oui » ?

            Je levais les yeux au ciel, fatigué qu’on veuille m’envoyer voir le Super Bowl. C’était un mystère qu’il ne s’entende pas avec Bucky !

_ Pourquoi j’aurais dit « oui » ? Tu me connais Clint, je n’ai aucun intérêt pour ce sport.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?! Tu es complètement fou !se scandalisa Clint.

            Je fronçais les sourcils. Alors c’était ce sport qui provoquait ces caprices ?

_ C’est évident que ce mec veut coucher avec toi ! Il veut te faire tout plein de bébés ! Moi je le laisserais me faire tout plein de bébés s’il m’offrait des places pour le Super Bowl… Je deviendrais sa petite femme au foyer, abandonnant ma carrière pour élever ses enfants, et j’irais même jusqu’à apprendre à cuisiner, porter un tablier et récurer le sol tous les soirs…

            J’arquais un sourcil en dévisageant mon ami. Il était sobre. Et pourtant je l’avais entendu dire des choses plus intelligentes quand il était ivre. Mon regard glissa naturellement vers le bar. Officiellement, je voulais m’assurer que Natasha, sur qui Clint voulait faire bonne impression, n’avait pas pu assister à ça. Officieusement, je me demandais juste ce que faisait Buck. Mon cœur se serra un peu quand je l’aperçus. Il avait l’air abattu, presque prostré, et la main compatissante que Natasha posait sur son épaule confirmait cette impression. J’étais un peu blessé parce qu’il était évident que quelque chose chamboulait Bucky, et pourtant je n’avais pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Il y a dix ans, il m’en aurait parlé en priorité. Aujourd’hui il pouvait s’inviter à l’improviste chez moi et passer toute la journée avec moi, voire même dormir sur place, et pourtant je ne savais pas ce qui l’affectait de la sorte.

            Mon ami archer partit dans un long discours sur la majesté du football américain, mais je n’écoutais pas. Au moins comme ça j’avais l’impression d’être en grande conversation avec lui quand en réalité j’espionnais discrètement Bucky. Alors que Clint vomissait partout son amour pour ce sport de brute, Natasha se retourna pour poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de Buck et s’adressa à lui sur un ton qui me sembla sévère. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu’elle lui disait, évidemment, mais tout dans sa posture criait « autorité ». Bucky hocha la tête et se redressa un peu. La seconde suivante il passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer –même s’ils étaient déjà parfaits-, et se mettait au travail, préparant des verres.

_ Et c’est pour ça que je pense que je serais un bon président du monde, acheva Clint.

            Je ne répondais rien. Je venais à peine de rouvrir mes oreilles, et franchement je ne voyais pas comment le monologue avait pu dériver à ce point. Quoi que… Tout était possible avec Clint… Une fois il s’était tiré d’une contravention pour excès de vitesse en bavassant pendant une heure avec le policier qui l’avait interpellé. J’ignorais si le policier avait oublié le propos initial ou s’il avait juste mal au crâne…

            Buck s’approcha tout à coup, un grand verre d’un cocktail –non alcoolisé, à coup sûr- à la main. Je ne fus même pas étonné de voir deux pailles dans ce verre. Il fallait croire que c’était une habitude de Bucky de partager ses verres.

_ Nat a besoin d’aide, sourit-il.

            Instinctivement je me levais pour donner un coup de main, mais la main de Bucky attrapa mon poignet pour me retenir. Clint vola littéralement jusqu’au bar pour rejoindre la rousse, et je souriais, amusé de ne pas avoir vu venir le stratagème. Il permettait à Clint et Nat de se rapprocher…

            En attendant, il ne restait plus que nous deux. Bucky pris le siège abandonné par Clint, et j’eus le plus grand mal à ne pas me mettre à rougir tout à coup. C’était une petite table, conçue pour deux, et pas spécialement large puisque le bar ne servait pas de plats. Alors de suite l’atmosphère semblait assez intime. Entre la musique douce, la proximité, et le verre partagé… Mais je ne devais pas me faire de fausses idées… Bucky était mon ami, et ce n’était même pas la première fois qu’on partageait un verre. Nous avions partagé une quantité astronomique de milk-shake pendant notre enfance, en échangeant régulièrement nos verres, et pendant notre adolescence nous avions commencé à les partager en prenant systématiquement deux pailles.

_ Dis-moi Stevie, que fais-tu le 14 ?

            J’allais sans nul doute m’occuper des finitions pour le jour valentin, alors rien d’extraordinaire a priori. La date devait aussi être assez anodine pour que Bucky me demande, parce que c’était le jour de la saint Valentin. Il préférait certainement passer cette journée avec un ami plutôt que se dégoter une conquête qui y lirait beaucoup trop derrière.

Son air de charmeur annonçait un plan déjà arrêté. Mon regard s’attarda sur sa lèvre inférieure, qu’il pinçait de sa canine en attendant ma réponse. Il m’envoyait tellement de faux signaux que j’avais envie de l’embrasser tout net pour qu’il comprenne son erreur. Mais bon, ça paraissait assez inélégant. En attendant Clint et Peggy se faisaient des idées, et certainement Riley aussi…

_ Tu as quelque chose à l’esprit, posais-je pour le relancer.

_ Que dirais-tu d’amener Sarah au restaurant ? On pourrait passer une super journée à trois…

            J’avais amorcé un mouvement pour saisir ma paille mais je m’arrêtais tout net en entendant sa proposition.

_ Sarah ?répétais-je bêtement.

_ Ta mère…

            Je me redressais jusqu’à être plaqué au dossier de ma chaise. C’était un coup de poignard que je n’avais vraiment pas vu venir. Mes yeux me brûlaient, et j’étais tellement surpris que je ne savais même pas si j’allais parvenir à contenir mes larmes.

_ Buck, je…

            Ma gorge se serra, m’empêchant d’aller plus loin. Je pris une grande inspiration, sous le regard paniqué de Buck. Il fallait bien que je le lui dise, ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas savoir…

_ Bucky, ma mère est morte il y a de cela trois ans.

            Bucky me regarda, livide, et sans un mot il se leva. Je ne l’avais jamais vu aussi raide. En quelques secondes il se dirigeait vers la sortie, et dans ma stupeur je ne fus pas assez rapide pour suivre.

_ Buck !l’appelais-je.

            Mon ami d’enfance ne se retourna même pas, quittant le bar sans ralentir une seconde. Il s’était enfui, littéralement. Clint fut auprès de moi dans la demi-seconde, une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

_ Steve… Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas mec ? Tu veux rentrer ?

            Je secouais la tête, essuyant les larmes qui s’échappaient de mes yeux. Quelques secondes. C’était tout ce qu’il avait fallu pour qu’un moment agréable vire aux larmes… Je ne voulais pas rentrer, pas maintenant… Il y avait encore tout le désordre que nous avions mis avec Buck dans le salon. Il y avait toujours son odeur incrustée partout…

_ Tu veux bien m’accompagner chez Loki ?lui demandais-je piteux.

_ Quoi ?! Ton tatoueur psychopathe ?!

            Je levais les yeux au ciel en prenant la direction de la sortie. Mon regard chercha malgré tout Bucky. S’il s’était senti mal à l’annonce du décès de ma mère, il avait peut-être eu besoin d’air… Mais non, il n’était pas à proximité…

            Clint me conduisit sans me questionner. J’ignorais s’il me donnait la possibilité de venir me confier à lui ou s’il avait juste peur de poser des questions qui me feraient pleurer à nouveau. Certainement un peu des deux. En attendant il me laissa comme promis devant l’enseigne du salon de tatouage géré par Loki et ne me laissa qu’une fois sûr que tout irait bien.

_ Rogers, me salua mon tatoueur alors que j’entrais.

            J’inspirais profondément, content d’être là. Le salon était clair peint en blanc, malgré la fibre punk qui s’en dégageait. C’était un peu ma maison ici. Après l’appartement de Sam et Riley, ainsi que celui de Clint. J’y étais toujours le bienvenu, pour dessiner ou juste pour des visites amicales.

_ Bonsoir Loki.

_ Besoin de quelque chose ?

            Ça pouvait paraître rude, mais Loki accordait peu de temps aux futilités sociales. Pas d’hypocrisie pour lui, et pas de faux amis. Il se liait difficilement d’amitié : c’était un parcours long de devenir son ami, et il faisait payer chèrement ceux qui commettaient l’erreur de le trahir.

_ Je sais qu’il est tard, mais je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me faire un piercing.

            Loki leva les yeux de ses papiers et me scanna. Son regard me mettait toujours mal à l’aise, parce qu’il avait le don de voir à travers les gens. Il se mit en mouvement peu après, me faisant signe de m’installer dans la pièce qu’il réservait à ses clients. En quelques secondes j’étais sur le siège et il préparait son matériel.

_ Où ?

_ L’hélix.

            Ce n’était pas irréfléchi, ça faisait un moment que j’en avais envie. Loki désinfecta la zone sans questionner ma décision.

_ Ici ?

            Il me tenait un miroir et avait fait un point au stylo sur la zone approximative que je lui avais montrée. C’était pas mal mais ce n’était pas encore ça.

_ Plus vers là, le corrigeais en pointant la zone.

_ Je redésinfecte et tu ne touches plus.

            Je rougissais comme un idiot. Loki était un grand maniaque de l’hygiène dans son salon de tatouage et il imposait la même discipline à ses employés. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il était le plus réputé de ce quartier. Et comme une truffe, je venais de souiller une zone qu’il avait préparée pour le piercing…

_ Pardon, je… pardon…, bredouillais-je bêtement.

_ On va regarder avec l’anneau. Ça te va cette hauteur ?me coupa-t-il après avoir nettoyé à nouveau.

            Il me tendit une nouvelle fois le miroir, et cette fois je le laissais gérer le placement, lui qui avait des gants et qui s’y connaissait bien mieux que moi.

_ Un poil plus haut…

            Loki s’exécuta, déplaçant un peu l’anneau brisé qui lui servait pour aider ses clients à visualiser le résultat final. Je plissais les sourcils, imaginant les bijoux que j’envisageais pour ce piercing. J’avais fait des recherches sur les sites qui vendaient des bijoux, sans compter me faire percer ailleurs, et j’étais bien tenter par un anneau, plutôt à motif végétal d’ailleurs… Si j’essayais de le visualiser là, ça donnait plutôt bien…

_ Parfait, approuvais-je.

            Loki marqua l’emplacement et retira l’anneau brisé pendant qu’il vérifiait son aiguille et la prothèse.

_ Comment tu te sens ?

            Je levais les yeux au ciel. J’étais prêt pour ce piercing, je l’avais envisagé assez longtemps. Et par ailleurs, quoi qu’en pensent mes proches, je ne risquais pas de m’évanouir à la vue d’une aiguille.

_ Je te rappelle que tu m’as déjà tatoué.

            Sur le biceps. Un contour épais de triangle, sans bordure noire, avec le motif galaxie. C’était dans un moment de déprime que je l’avais dessiné. J’avais perdu ma mère et je regardais souvent les étoiles, d’où le remplissage. Quant au triangle, c’était pour moi un rappel du triangle des Bermudes, à la fois intriguant et inquiétant, comme le mystère de la mort. Ce n’était pas un tatouage morose, mais une marque d’espoir et de curiosité.

_ Respire un grand coup…

            Je suivais les ordres de Loki sans réfléchir. Il m’avait demandé la même chose avant de commencer à me tatouer. Mon cœur battait fort, une certaine appréhension l’agitant, mais je me sentais bien. Pas de nausée, pas d’hyperventilation. L’aiguille passa, non sans douleur, mais je survivrais.

_ Et c’est passé !annonça-t-il. Donne-moi juste une minute pour installer la prothèse et ce sera bon.

            Je restais silencieux alors qu’il finissait sa besogne. Pour le moment j’avais un clou en prothèse. Une fois le piercing bien cicatrisé, je pourrais me permettre d’installer l’anneau que j’avais repéré. Il relancerait un peu la douleur initiale, en contrariant la linéarité du trou, mais ce serait plus que supportable.

            L’opération terminée, Loki nettoya une nouvelle fois sa zone de travail, jeta l’aiguille, et m’accompagna jusqu’à sa salle de dessin et de compta. En passant devant son bureau d’accueil, il attrapa une petite fiche jaune qu’il me tendit.

_ La fiche de soins. Je ne vais pas te prendre pour un abruti et la lire avec toi. Si jamais tu as des questions, tu passes me voir. Ne va pas lire les conneries sur le net.

            Je n’étais qu’à moitié exaspéré de voir qu’il ne me demandait pas de payer le piercing. Il fallait bien qu’il gagne sa vie, comme tout le monde, et même s’il était populaire et pouvait payer tout le monde copieusement, je ne trouvais pas juste de ne pas payer pour un service rendu. J’allais laisser un pourboire pour couvrir les frais.

_ Dessine ce qui te passe par la tête, m’ordonna-t-il en s’installant au bureau. Ça donne du cachet d’avoir des stencils signés Steven Rogers.

            Secouant la tête, je me mis au travail, attrapant un papier et un stylo. Mon premier dessin était une pin-up, sexy mais pas vulgaire. C’était toujours bien comme échauffement.

_ Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse ?

On pouvait compter sur Loki pour être froid et sans détour. Et moi, bêtement, je jouais l’étonné, le type qui ne voyait absolument pas de quoi il parlait. Mon tatoueur me jeta un regard noir, ce même regard qui avait très probablement tué plusieurs personnes… Je m’en sortais bien, avec juste un frisson de terreur…

_ Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Quand je t’ai tatoué tu avais déjà ce piercing en tête mais tu n’osais pas sauter le pas. Quelque chose t’a décidé.

            Je ne relevais pas la tête en cherchant mes mots. De toute façon c’était inutile de chercher le regard de Loki. Il n’allait plus me regarder parce qu’il avait déjà vu tout ce dont il avait besoin quand il m’avait scanné, à son arrivée.

_ J’ai retrouvé un ami d’enfance.

_ C’est chouette ça, tu devrais être content.

            Il ne faisait même pas semblant d’être particulièrement enthousiaste pour moi. Il était vaguement intéressé, mais il n’allait pas sauter dans tous les sens pour fêter cette nouvelle.

_ Ce n’est pas n’importe quel ami d’enfance : c’était mon meilleur ami. On s’est perdus de vue quand on était ados et qu’il a déménagé, mais déjà à l’époque j’en pinçais grave pour lui…

_ Et maintenant il débarque dans ta vie et ton béguin repart à l’attaque…

            C’était pour ça que Loki ne posait pas beaucoup de question : il comprenait tout très vite et pressentait beaucoup de choses. Il aurait fait un super flic, vraiment, avec ses capacités d’observation, de déduction et d’intimidation. Sauf qu’il avait des problèmes avec l’autorité, donc je le voyais mal répondre à une hiérarchie. Sans compter son petit-ami surprotecteur, qui en serait malade d’angoisse…

_ Ce n’était pas juste un béguin, j’étais amoureux de lui. Et je le suis encore aujourd’hui…

            Le vocaliser rendait la chose tellement plus réelle et inévitable. C’était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas dire à Sam ou Riley ou Clint, ou pire Peggy. Les trois premiers se montreraient encore plus méfiants, et la dernière me rirait au nez. Mais Loki n’était pas comme eux. Je savais qu’il s’en souciait, et qu’il saurait se venger en mon nom si besoin, mais ce serait fourbe et personne ne pourrait jamais le prouver.

_ Et lui veut coucher avec moi. C’est pratiquement inscrit dans son régime alimentaire : il trouve des partenaires pour une nuit seulement, et après il reste ami.

_ Ce n’est pas ce que tu veux, tu le veux tout à toi et pour toujours…, devina Loki sans lever les yeux de son dessin.

            Le silence suivit. Tout était dit au final. J’aimais Bucky, et Bucky voulait un coup d’un soir avec moi. Nos objectifs de vie divergeaient, et j’avais peur d’y laisser des plumes.

_ Il n’y a qu’une seule solution Steven : bats-toi pour lui.

_ Mais si j’ai l’air d’un hystérique qui ne veut pas lâcher prise, il ne voudra plus rester amis…

            Loki posa son stylo et échangea son dessin avec le mien, pour avoir un nouveau regard. Aucune modification de part et d’autre, c’était juste une consultation. Loki avait dessiné un cœur, la version organique, dans un piège à loup. Moi une pin-up avec des outils de mécanicien. Au moins ça me laissait le temps de clarifier mon esprit. Loki rencontra mon regard avec une grande sévérité.

_ C’est un risque, mais tu peux le prendre en connaissant les conséquences possibles, ou te questionner toute ta vie et regretter. Ta seule chance de bonheur c’est de saisir l’opportunité, malgré les risques, et de croiser les doigts pour que ça marche.

            Je grimaçais. C’était vraiment un énorme risque. Deux issues possibles : la fin de conte de fée –peu probable- ou le désastre –un peu plus probable…

_ C’est pour ça que tu es venu me voir : des conseils crus et sans concessions, me rappela mon ami tatoueur.

            Je hochais la tête. Il avait raison. La vie n’avait pas épargné Loki, et il n’épargnait personne.

_ S’il y a bien une chose que la vie m’a apprise, c’est que lorsque l’amour vaut le coup, il faut se battre pour le mériter.

_ En parlant de ça, où en sont vos procédures ?

            Le visage de Loki prit un air morose. Une partie de cette attitude était à attribuer à son look rock, mais là il y avait aussi une véritable blessure.

_ Nulle part. Thor continue à garder espoir comme l’idiot qu’il est, mais moi je sais que ça n’aboutira pas.

            La bataille juridique qu’ils livraient tous les deux devaient être épuisante. Les deux avaient été élevés comme des frères. Thor était le fils naturel du couple, alors que Loki avait été adopté dans son adolescence. Les deux s’aimaient, se hurlaient dessus, se mettaient à nu pour l’autre… Au début, quand j’avais rencontré Thor, je m’étais inquiété de l’idolâtrie qu’il semblait vouer à Loki. Il était prêt à tout pour lui, et il acceptait ses humeurs sans jamais broncher. Loki n’était pas facile à vivre, mais Thor l’aimait par-dessus tout. Le problème c’était qu’ils voulaient se marier, et le tribunal ne voulait pas marier des frères. D’où la bataille juridique.

_ Thor t’aime par-dessus tout…

            Je le jalousais presque. Aimer et être aimé en retour, surtout de la sorte, c’était le rêve de quiconque…

_ Quand je dis qu’il est idiot ! Et pourtant personne ne me croit…

            Loki avait pris une nouvelle feuille pour dessiner. Il avait beau tourner en dérision son compagnon, il en était dingue et sa main dessinait des motifs de la culture viking. Loki et Thor adoraient cette culture, et chacun de leur membre en arborait un symbole tatoué. C’était touchant d’être accordé dans l’esthétique de leurs tatouages…

_ On vous attend pour le jour valentin, chez moi, dérivais-je. Vous pourrez venir ?

_ Bien sûr. Il y aura ton Don Juan ?

_ Peut-être, je ne sais pas…, rougis-je.

            Je n’étais pas certain d’avoir envie de les présenter. Loki en savait bien trop et il pouvait vraiment être très intimidant quand il rencontrait de nouvelles personnes.


	8. Chapter 8

            Je souriais en regardant mon téléphone. Clint venait de m’écrire pour me dire que Bucky avait offert les deux places pour le Super Bowl à Natasha, et c’était à Clint qu’elle avait demandé de venir. Il était aux anges, surexcité et nerveux, mais prêt à donner le meilleur de lui-même pour voler le cœur de la belle rouquine. Je croisais les doigts pour lui, mais j’étais confiant. Natasha avait déjà prouvé qu’elle ne se laissait pas ennuyer par les hommes. Clint parlait fort et disait beaucoup de bêtises. S’il fatiguait Natasha, elle l’aurait déjà jeté dehors. Alors ils devaient avoir au moins quelques affinités…

            Lançant mon téléphone sur le canapé –comme souvent-, je chantonnais en allant me servir un verre de thé glacé. Je me figeais en plein milieu, découvrant un intrus dans ma cuisine. Ça devenait une mode bon sang !

            Je m’apprêtais à crier sur l’envahisseur –et à raison quand même !- quand il m’aperçut et se mit en colère.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à James ?hurla-t-il.

_ Qui êtes-vous et que faîtes-vous chez moi ?répliquais-je.

Je me sentais agressé, par sa simple présence sur les lieux. Sans quitter l’intrus des yeux, je cherchais à l’aveugle ma batte de baseball. Cadeau de Sam quand j’avais emménagé. Et oui… Même si Sam vivait avec Riley en centre-ville, donc là où le taux de criminalité était le plus élevé, c’était pour moi qu’il avait peur, dans mon petit quartier résidentiel trop calme.

_ Je m’appelle Tony Stark, et comme je l’ai dit je viens pour James.

            Ça ne me disait pas pourquoi il entrait chez moi sans permission. Ce type me flanquait la trouille. Son regard était dur et froid, comme s’il venait chercher vengeance pour une offense que je lui aurais personnellement faite. Or je savais que je ne l’avais jamais vu avant aujourd’hui… Peut-être que Sam avait raison de s’inquiéter pour ma sécurité dans un quartier résidentiel, c’était peut-être là que les déséquilibrés aimaient frapper… La police n’était pas tout à fait à côté, les voisins étaient vieux et discrets, et on ne s’y attendait clairement pas…

_ Je ne connais pas de James…, raisonnais-je en empoignant la poignée de ma batte de baseball.

            L’intrus eut un mouvement agacé qui me donna envie de sortir ma batte pour me défendre, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se rapprocher davantage pour le moment. Je préférais garder mon atout caché au maximum…

_ Je suis chez Steven Grant Rogers pourtant, et je sais que James est souvent venu ici, précisément à ce point GPS dernièrement !s’énerva l’homme.

            Point GPS ? C’était quoi cette blague ?

_ J’ai placé un traceur dans son téléphone, s’expliqua-t-il.

            Qui pouvait être assez timbré pour… ? Et ce fut à ce moment que ça me frappa. Tony Stark. Il s’appelait Tony Stark, comme le type dont la légende nourrissait le tout New York de décadence et de talent virtuose. Et je le connaissais d’ailleurs, de…

_ Tony Stark… Vous parlez de Bucky !compris-je.

            Il n’y avait que moi qui l’appelais Bucky, alors quand mon me parlait d’un James… Mais aussitôt je fus envahi par l’angoisse. Pourquoi ce type était là ? Il avait disparu ?

_ Quelque chose ne va pas avec Bucky ?

_ Il est triste !

            Sa réponse me laissa bouche bée quelques instants. C’était vraiment une réponse d’adulte ça ? Qui n’était pas triste de temps en temps ? On ne menait pas des expéditions punitives pour autant…

_ Ecoute, je connais bien la bestiole depuis le temps, poursuivit-il plus calmement. Il a beau sourire tout le temps, je sais qu’il n’a commencé à le faire sincèrement que récemment. Il est comme moi… un acteur…

            Je soupirais en allant me chercher le verre qui m’avait fait déplacer initialement. Le mal de crâne guettait, il n’était pas loin… Par politesse, vraiment parce que ma mère m’avait bien élevé, je servis un deuxième verre de thé glacé que je laissais sur la table pour « l’invité ». Il comprit l’indice et s’assit en face de moi sur un des tabourets.

_ Il t’a cherché pendant des années. Avant même notre rencontre.

            Buck ne m’avait jamais parlé de ça. Je savais qu’il avait cherché à revenir au début, et que nos chemins s’étaient toujours manqués, mais des années entières ? J’avais sous-estimé l’impact que notre brutale séparation avait eu sur Buck…

_ S’il s’était décidé à me donner ton nom, je t’aurais retrouvé bien plus vite…, se vanta Stark.

            Je levais les yeux au ciel. Monsieur savait tout faire mieux que tout le monde… Ce qu’il ignorait c’était qu’il ne sortirait pas de chez moi avant d’entendre parler des droits des travailleurs et même de la simple dignité humaine, après le mois d’emprisonnement de Bucky au garage. Après seulement j’enchainerais sur un discours sur l’hygiène de vie, comprenant : le sommeil, le repos, l’alimentation et l’hydratation.

_ Mais je pense qu’il avait peur d’apprendre que tu étais mort.

            Me reconcentrant sur l’insupportable ingénieur, je devais reconnaitre que ça me rappelait quelque chose. La première fois que j’avais vu Buck seul, ces quelques minutes avant l’arrivée de Peggy, il m’avait confié que c’était quelque chose qu’il avait été forcé d’envisager, et son mal-être était notable.

_ Et quelle idée de ne pas avoir de page facebook ou autre !? Tu imagines combien de comptes il a créés à travers tous les réseaux sociaux pour te chercher ?!

            Je refusais de partir sur le discours « les réseaux sociaux tuent le contact social », je n’avais pas à me justifier auprès de cet homme, ce tyran. Il marquait un point de toute façon. Si j’avais eu un compte sur un des principaux réseaux sociaux, Bucky aurait pu me retrouver bien plus tôt…

_ Toujours est-il qu’il m’avait l’air heureux depuis qu’il t’avait mis la main dessus. Pour sûr il galère un peu et il ne sait pas comment s’y prendre, mais il est heureux… Alors pourquoi ça a changé brutalement ?

            Fronçant les sourcils, je dévisageais l’homme en face de moi. Qui était-il pour me demander des comptes, franchement ? De nous deux il était quand même le seul qui ignorait les limites de Bucky.

_ J’ai peut-être l’air d’un connard insensible, mais ce n’est pas le cas, insista-t-il. Je ne te laisserai pas briser le cœur de mon pote, même s’il ne jure que par toi.

            Je ne savais même plus quoi faire de toutes ses révélations. Ce type avait l’air inquiet pour Bucky, alors ça nous faisait au moins un point commun. Soupirant, je cédais.

_ Il voulait qu’on dîne avec ma mère le 14.

_ Grande étape… Et ?

            « Grande étape » ? Présenter quelqu’un à sa mère ce n’était important que lorsque c’était le petit-ami, et ça ne correspondait pas à notre situation ! Buck connaissait ma mère, il vivait la moitié du temps avec nous quand on était mômes ! Mais bon, mieux valait ne pas chipoter avec ce type, suivre son fil de discussion était déjà bien assez compliqué.

_ J’ai été obligé de lui dire qu’elle était morte !m’exaspérais-je.

            Le grand Stark resta bouche bée. Pour une fois qu’il n’avait rien à répondre, je pouvais profiter un peu du silence… De façon parfaitement prévisible, il n’avait rien à me proposer pour résoudre la situation. Bucky vivait un deuil en retard, et il ne l’avait pas anticipé. Stark, aussi brillant qu’il prétendait être, ne pouvait pas ressusciter les gens. Il n’y avait donc aucune solution à la douleur de Buck. Le temps devait faire son œuvre, c’était la seule solution.

            Stark ne partit que trois heures plus tard, après avoir pris le thé, mangé son poids en gâteaux et pris mon numéro. Il me promit de me tenir au courant si la déprime de Buck persistait ou s’aggravait. Je n’étais pas vraiment rassuré en sachant que c’était à lui que je devais confier Buck quand je ne pouvais pas m’en occuper moi-même. Mais c’était au moins réconfortant de savoir que Stark essayerait de veiller sur lui. C’était infantilisant de le voir comme ça, mais mon ami d’enfance avait le cœur plus fragile qu’il ne voulait bien le montrer.


End file.
